Try so hard to break out of their little worlds
by PerlogAnnwyl
Summary: (Contains HDM! Daemons) A LONG ROAD SERIES: Part 1 "The serum amplifies everything that is inside." When a animal appears in the lab after Steve Rogers becomes a super soldier, he learns about soul-creatures. Together they will face evil foes, with claws, and teeth ready to rip into his soul. Old allies with unbreakable bonds help, as their own demons threaten to consume them.
1. 1It was at times a long & difficult road

**AN: This AU has many sources, but these are the main ones. **

**One, the song that plays during Ted's final** **monologue from How I Met Your Mother, it's called Downtown Train by Everything But The Girl. **

**Two, the idea of Dæmons from Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials, and how they may appear in the MCU. **

**Quick explanation:**** Daemons are an external manifestation of a person essence or soul, as an animal. They can talk and act as though they are independent of their person, despite often having similar views. **

**Thirdly, but not initially, the song For Good from Wicked**

**Fourth, I'll mention in dedications. **

**Dedications: For Sian, for being the Ruth to my Abbie, every day, for life(spoilers, also the third inspiration). For Maddy, as she helped me with my bad grammar, bad timing and plot points. Also dedicated to Catryn, my cat, for her excellent displays of Cat gymnastics.**

A Long Road Part 1: Try So Hard To Break Out Of Their Little Worlds

1. It was at times a long and difficult road.

Inside the chamber, Steve Rogers was in excruciating, horrific pain. His back was twisting, breaking and repairing at every single vertebrae. His ears popped; everything became louder and clearer. He knew it was the effects of the serum. He was glad he was clamped up, or he may have fallen when his legs broke and stretched. Muscles ripped and reformed, stronger than they'd ever been before.

The plus side was his breathing, despite the humidity of the chamber, became surprisingly better. He noticed his heart pounding in his ears became slower, and less erratic. His stomach felt surprisingly better too, like someone had thrown a needle of penicillin straight into it. The constant burning he felt in the area between his back and his lungs sputtered out. His head became clearer. This led to him feeling more awake than he ever had before.

Despite this, everything he had and was hurt. Then he remembered the army, and he bore through. Others needed him.

Then, as he thought it was dying down, he felt a new pain. A much deeper pain, the type of pain that was not just physical - not that having your body splinter, break and grow around you didn't hurt. No, this was like a giant was pulling his heart, still beating, from his body. This pain affected him beyond even that, on an emotional level. Steve felt like some deep dark secret was being forced unknowingly, unwillingly into the open. He wanted to catch it, drag it back into him, but it was being pulled out like steam out of a kettle. He felt like he had done some horrible betrayal, like he had murdered his best friend, in his sleep.

It was getting unbearable, he wanted to faint or throw up, but old habits kicked in and he knew he might die if he did that. Then it was over, and he suddenly didn't feel like he was being tortured alive. However, he did feel like something was missing; something important had been ripped from him. It was like a hole had been torn from the essential him. He felt somehow incomplete.

He decided not to think about it too much, as right now he needed to get out. It was hot in the chamber, and humid. He felt like he may drown in the heat. He was vaguely aware he had grown in height.

The chamber opened and he exhaustedly half fell and was half helped out. He was suddenly aware he was at least a head taller than everyone, and wow, the floor was that far away. Cheering erupted from somewhere. His hearing was better, and so was his eyesight, not that that had been particularly bad before. At least he hadn't realised it had been that bad.

"We did it," Steve mumbled in exhausted awe. He felt sticky; he really wanted a shower, and a glass of water.

"We did," Dr Abraham Erskine agreed.

"How do you feel?" Agent Carter, Peggy asked tentatively. She seemed shorter… it was a bit weird.

"Taller," he replied honestly.

With his new, improved eyesight, she looked so stunningly beautiful, he felt his breath hitch. From her dark brown eyes, to her marsh coloured suit and soft brown curls, which he realised weren't just brown but went from shades of mahogany to midnight. She looked slightly in awe of him too. There was something in her eyes that he'd never seen before, at least never directed at him. He blushed, slightly. She reached out gingerly and touched his now very firm chest. He felt like saying something, but what could he say? The scientists were ushering him somewhere. Someone handed him a white t-shirt, which he shrugged on.

Suddenly one scientist screamed in fear. They all turned to see what had scared him. A giant tan wildcat was standing by the side of the pod.

He suddenly felt an indescribable feeling. Whatever it was, it was special. He'd remember until the day he died. It was as though there was a peculiar rightness in the giant cat being there. It was as though he was designed to have her walk beside him, watching and protecting. It was like a part of a bizarre jigsaw fit suddenly. He felt like he should recognise it as though it was a long lost friend.

It looked tired, a little scared and very shocked. Steve mused to himself that cats usually do not look scared or shocked. He felt as though the feeling was mutual though, because he knew a wildcat could kill him, and how had it gotten here? He felt his heart tighten when he looked at it.

"What the-? GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" A slightly terrified Howard Stark yelled. Three fairly big soldiers ran towards it, as did Steve. Although unlike the others he had no intention on hurting it.

It leapt back in fear, landing about 7 metres away from them. Steve found that as it had moved from him, it had hurt slightly just below his ribs, and his heart beat wildly. He felt nauseous, he quietly wondered if the serum hadn't removed a particular ailment. He stepped towards it and the nausea eased slightly. That was odd.

The animal fixed its eyes on Steve, and it was like being struck with lightning. It had grey eyes, which almost faded into the white of her eyes. It was almost like he recognised the wildcat, which was odd. While a fan of circuses as a child, he'd never in his life seen a wildcat like this before.

It had felt the pain too - he noticed she'd scrunched her nose up when he'd felt the pain. It had also growled in confusion too. His heart tightened again, like he was having an asthma attack… but this felt different, protective - almost loving.

Putting his hands out in front in non-confrontational way, he edged towards it.

"Nice cat… I'm not going to hurt you. You're confused, I get that, but we're not going to hurt you. Good girl," he shushed soothingly.

With a jolt, he knew he was saying the truth, and he really didn't want to see the cat hurt. He felt protective of her. He wasn't even scared of her, but for her, like she was a little sister, or Bucky in girl form, which was really weird. The cat seemed to make a snorting noise, at that thought. It was like it had read his mind. Also he was convinced she was definitely a girl.

"Steve… this doesn't look like a good idea. And it looks more like it's interested in which one of us it wants to eat, rather than confused!" Peggy hissed at him, concerned.

Steve looked at the big cat again. No, she didn't look like anything Peggy had described. That's when he noticed, he understood the wildcat, what she was feeling, and to an extent, her thought process. He knew the face it was making: she wanted to fight. It was a face he always made, before he went to fight for someone who couldn't protect themselves. He suddenly understood the wild cat wanted to protect and fight for him; she had heard him screaming. She was scared for him, like he was for her. They both realized this, because she understood him too. She was scared too; scared of the men with guns, and because of this he felt scared with her. It was like she was part of him, and then he knew: It was because she was a part of him. He knew that as well as he knew his own name.

They edged near each other; Steve outstretched his hands towards her. She trusted him, for some reason, and vice versa. He wanted to touch her, reassure her, so much. A part of him wondered, since she had seemingly appeared out of thin air, if she was even corporeal.

Suddenly a soldier grabbed her, pulling her away and she screamed a human and oddly cat-like screech.

At the same time, Steve felt like he was being violated, and he fell to the floor. He could hardly breathe He suddenly felt weak, sick, limp. He felt disgusted at the soldier for even daring to touch her. Everything hurt; it felt like something inhuman was trying to pull something precious and deep from him. This was uncontrollably wrong, no one should ever touch the cat.

The wildcat too seemed to droop, suddenly looking weaker, sick, dull and small.

He, too, screamed in pain. His entire being reached for the wildcat to be left alone. He all but stared into those magical, almost silver eyes. His every laboured breath was hers. Every ounce of energy he had belonged to her. It was like everything began to go quiet, until only her agonised, terrified screams were in his head.

"No…" he groaned, as she was pulled further, further away. He felt his heart burn, as she was tugged and pulled away from him. Suddenly he saw the pain reflected back at him. He screamed, some unknown energy found, "STOP! LEAVE HER GO!"

He ran to the soldier and shoved him, harder than he intended, away from the cat… his cat, HIS. She stopped screaming. Everything felt normal again – well, as normal as it gets after you've just been injected with some weird serum, that makes you taller, stronger, enhances your senses. He all but fell next to her.

There was a quiet moment. Suddenly, despite the need to grab her, pull her close, tightly, he very gently touched her fur. It was soft and warm. She felt so alive, beneath his fingers. He curled his arms around her, and pulled her close. She leapt up slightly, digging long, pointer clothes into his t-shirt. Relief flew through him.

Eventually, he stood next to it, in a defensive stance. Almost everyone - including Peggy, who looked vaguely worried - had a gun drawn on them. She was staring at them, and giving Steve looks like he'd grown another head, which he might just have done, he mused. Erskine, however had his head in his hands, and something like German swearing could be heard.

"Steve… Thank you," the cat murmured, in a clear strangely beautiful female voice. Some people gasped, and someone fainted, as it was not often wildcats a) appeared in top secret government labs, or b) tended to talk, ever.

"No problem," Steve answered honestly, a little bewildered. He was having a conversation with a talking wildcat. He added, "Er… What, who are you?"

Before the cougar could talk, Erskine looked up, and gently spoke to her. "You appear to be a _Puma Concolor Couguar_, am I correct? A mountain lion or American cougar, an apt creature for one so brave."

"I guess… I mean you are the doctor. This is how I appear, and if you say I'm that, I'm that. Am I a real one though? No, I don't think I am," she answered directly. She then cocked her head to one side. "You've seen a thing like whatever I am before, haven't you?"

"I have, and you're right you're not," Erskine confirmed, smiling sadly, "the last one I saw was in the shape of an _Aquila Heliaca_, an Eastern Imperial Eagle, except its beak and talons were red."

"Doctor, you're not making much sense. What is this beast? And where did it come from? And how the hell can it talk?" Col. Philips pointed out, seeming a little bit annoyed.

Steve nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed, yet he felt defensive over the cougar. She wasn't a beast! However he wasn't quite sure what on earth was going on. A talking cougar had somehow appeared in the room after his transformation (_or maybe during it_). She felt like a part of him, which was very weird. He could also read her thoughts, which was even weirder. The only person who had seen anything like this happening before was Erskine, who was being mysterious about it.

"Colonel, she is no mere beast. As I said, I have only ever seen something of her type before, a _'Wesen der Seele'_. A… creature of the soul, I think that is correct," Dr Erskine explained.

_So this thing, this cougar, was someone's soul. That wasn't weird, at all. _Steve mused. Then he remembered something Erskine had said the night before, '_The serum amplifies everything that is inside…'. _That meant that the Cougar was his, his soul... that would explain a bit. He was, oddly, ok with this. Suddenly Steve realised something with feeling of dread in his stomach.

"The last one… the Eagle creature of the soul, it belonged to Schmidt, didn't it?" Steve blurted out loud in realisation, and then added, hurt, "The soul-creature thing is a bi-product of a compound of the serum. Did you know this was going to happen?"

Quietly he felt the soul-cougar, his soul-cougar he realised; rub her nose against his palm. It was oddly comforting, as opposed to the way that soldier had grabbed her, and that had hurt loads. He quickly checked around him. He noticed a semi-circle had appeared around him and the soul-cougar. Some were still staring at him, some at the giant soul wildcat. Erskine, Peggy and the Colonel were at the front. All aside from Erskine had a gun aimed at the duo.

"No, I didn't. I believed I had fixed it, exchanged certain compounds for others. Alas, I was right, however the serum does reveal the moral fibre within," Erskine smiled sadly.

"What the… explain yourself, Doctor. What do you mean, creature of the soul? Where did this thing come from? Also, I'm pretty sure it talked earlier. And I am here for super soldiers, not morality animals!" Colonel Philips argued, sounding more confused, and considerably more annoyed. However, it wasn't Erskine who replied.

"I came from Steve," The soul-cougar answered simply, stepping forward. Unsurprisingly that got everyone's attention. By this point Steve had put his hand on the back of her neck in a reassuring way, again surprisingly comforting, for both of them, a small part of his brain supplied. "I am not sure what I am, a soul-creature, maybe. All I know is I am Steve, Steve is me, but at the same time we are different. I don't want to attack anyone, unless you hurt someone. How am I talking? I am unsure, but I know I am not simply some dumb beast… All I ask is would you not touch me again. It really hurt us last time."

The nervousness in her voice at the last part seemed to contradict the fact she was in the shape of a giant wildcat, and some laughed. Some soldiers put their guns down after that, as, noticeably, did Peggy. Steve was glad that she believed the soul-cougar. More than that, she trusted the soul-cougar enough to be Steve and not attack them. This meant a lot to him, and he felt his heart beat faster slightly. Out of the corner of his eyes, Steve saw the soul-cougar look at the floor looking a little shy, looking up at Peggy with grateful eyes.

"Of course… ma'am. And I should explain to everyone else. She is a bi-product of the serum, as Steven pointed out. He is now as you say a super-soldier, but a part of this process does something to the soul. It reveals not only the person's true nature physically, but a part of the soul is transmuted into this soul-creature," Dr Erskine explained, "From what I saw of Schmidt and Sterben, that's the name of his soul-creature, the eagle, you can only move a certain distance from each other without it being painful. If the soul-creature is harmed, then so is their human; a scientist named Dr. Zola told me of this. He had apparently found this in some of his early… patients. For a living creature to touch a soul-creature is a form of violation to the human and the creature. It causes them both a great, deep pain, as you are touching their very soul."

The man who grabbed the soul-cougar scrambled back in shock, looking at Steve apologetically. Steve smiled at him, so that he'd be at ease. Any people who had had guns aimed at Steve and/or the soul-cougar lowered them immediately. Apparently even those who probably didn't quite believe Erskine didn't want to kill Steve, or his soul incarnated as a cougar.

"So it makes Rogers and it more hindrance than a help? Anyway, how can Rogers touch it?" Colonel Philips asked.

"Colonel, just because I cannot let another human aside from Steve touch me, doesn't mean we won't be helpful in the battlefield. I am in the shape of a giant wildcat. Don't tell me if you didn't see a giant mountain lion running towards you, you wouldn't be a little scared. I could easily take out things like guns, as they are not living creatures. Also, I am a she, not a it!" The soul-cougar looked dangerous, growling the last part in annoyance. She then added in a slightly softer voice, "Steve and I can touch, because…"

"…We are one and the same," Steve finished for her. She looked at him with an odd look on her face. He smiled slightly at her; she pushed her head against his hand in response. He could see a few people give them weird looks. Peggy and Erskine smiled softly.

"So let me get this straight. Rogers got injected with the serum that turned him into a super soldier. A bi-product of this was a part of him, or 'his soul', got taken from him and transmuted into a cougar. Weirdly this is a blessing and curse, as if the cougar is hurt so is Rogers. Also no one but Rogers can touch her or he'll feel like we're violating his soul. However it is a cougar, which are quite scary creatures, and with a bit of training and tech could be useful. It talks, and seems to have its own mind, but seems a bit like Rogers too, as in it really wants to help. Oh, and to top it off, Schmidt has one of these things, too, and it is, of all things, an eagle," a slightly stressed Howard Stark surmised. Then, smiling awkwardly, he added, "It seems weird, yet reasonable to me. I wonder if I can make armour for her. Nice to meet ya, cat."

"Would it be helpful if I added that Zola told me those who had _'Wesen der Seele_' and were injected with Serum can move up to twelve metres from each other, before they become unable to any further without severe damage?" Dr Erskine added, awkwardly. Steve remembered the pain in his chest when the soul-cougar had leapt too far away. So maybe he wasn't sick, and all these new palpitations were the cougar. Colonel Philips simply rolled his eyes, yet another thing he had to worry about. However right now this was not his problem, so far they only had Rogers and he looked like he liked his soul-thingy so…

"I think this could develop into something quite interesting," Peggy remarked. Before she added to the soul-cougar, "Ma'am, may I add you do have a certain viciousness. This I have found to be quite helpful in the army. Also that you have a rather stunning fur."

"Thank you," The soul-cougar replied, slightly nervous. She knew that Steve liked this female, so she decided to help, "We were glad to note you were one of the first people to lower your gun, and approve of me."

Peggy blushed. Stark sniggered, sneakily giving $20 to a female scientist. Steve found the fact people were now talking to him but not him, or at least a part of him, really weird.

"This is going to definitely be interesting. As long as she promises to defend our country every day, and to fight for the life of the free-born American, I recognise her as a soldier. Well, maybe with more of you, there may be more understanding of these Soul-things. How do you like Brooklyn now, senator?" Philips, smiling, asked the senator, who stood looking impressed. Philips approved of the cat as long as it wanted to help their cause.

"I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous," the senator replied, smiling. Steve grinned, he did it. Then he looked at his soul-cougar. She looked at him, and gave him a look which he realised was her happy face. It looked like she was smiling, and he felt her happiness. They'd made it.

"We're in," Steve grinned, only slightly aware that until this morning there had only been one of him.

"We're in," She replied, her eyes bright, knowing and ready.

BOOM! The upper gallery exploded. Everyone ducked; Steve flung his arms around the soul-cougar. A man in a suit with black hair and wearing spectacles ran at the machine. He grabbed the singular blue unused vial of serum.

As he went to leave, he turned and shot Dr Erskine.

The soul-cougar and Steve dashed to the doctor. The doctor was dying, already surrounded by a pool of blood. The doctor simply looked at them, tapped Steve's chest, and muttered, "Wildcats are known for being very brave creatures. A soul-creature reflects what is on the inside."

Steve was dimly aware of Peggy shooting at the man who had shot Erskine, and someone calling after him. The doctor died slowly, looking old and vulnerable. Steve realised at some point in the last few weeks the man had become a surrogate father, in place of a father he had never known. He felt his heart rip into tiny pieces.

He knew he was sobbing. However, he shoved his grief aside, because the man who did this was still out there and that made him beyond angry. Erskine had been an innocent man, and he had been shot.

He noticed the soul-cougar gently and quietly placing her nose on Erskine's head. He understood why she had done it, to respect the man who made them, more than that, given them a chance: a chance for him to help, to be healthier, to live, to enlist; and for her to simply exist.

They looked at one another, pure anger raging through their veins. Springing to their feet and paws, they ran upstairs, following the man. Steve was glad to note, the soul-cougar could keep up with him in his faster than normal, super soldier run. Once outside, they noted the mass of injured people lying on the sidewalk. Peggy was aiming at something - a cab, driven by Erskine's murderer, speeding towards her.

Steve ran forward, caught her, and moved her out of the way. The soul-cougar waited patiently for the cab to pass, before she met Steve half way and they began to run after the Cab. Steve apologised to Peggy as they left. They were both fast, and they used Steve's knowledge of the Brooklyn streets to catch up with the cab. They weaved in and out of people, cars, big streets, alleyways. The soul-cougar only stopped for half a second, as Steve pulled himself out of a wedding shop window he'd crashed into. They both leapt a fence with ease.

Steve leapt onto a truck, climbing to the roof, then leapt from vehicle roof to vehicle roof, trying to catch up with the yellow cab. Meanwhile the soul-cougar weaved her way in between vehicles, narrowly avoiding tyres. As soon as Steve landed on the cab, the soul-cougar ran beside it, trying to steal the gun from the man's hand. Steve ended up simply holding on for dear life as he was nearly shot by the man. The soul-cougar nearly got herself shot twice. Then the man flipped the car.

The soul-cougar ran up to Steve as he fell, putting her head against his hand, helping him up. They dived out of the way swiftly as a bullet sped towards them. Steve picked up the taxi door to defend himself, the soul-cougar hid behind him slightly, so that she wouldn't be a target. A few people had also began pointing at her too and screaming.

Then the German man grabbed a boy. The soul-cougar felt her heart stop in fear, knowing Steve felt similarly. They both chased the man into the pier, ducking and avoiding bullets. When they caught up with the man, he pointed a gun at the boy. Steve put his hands out to show he meant no harm; similarly, the soul-cougar lay down. Children were very innocent, she realised.

Then he pushed the boy in the river.

Steve ran to the side, intent on saving the boy. The soul-cougar stayed away from the water, it looked a bit gross.

"Go get him! I can swim! Cool cat!" the boy yelled up. Also children were desperately brave, the soul-cougar mused.

Steve ran along the edge of the river, following the German man. Quickly the soul-cougar realised what he was going to do. Although not a real cat, she still didn't like the idea of water.

"Steve, I don't think this is…" she began, but too late. He jumped.

At first nothing; then the pain began. She knew she had to jump in or risk being - what had Philips called her? - a hindrance. She leapt, shoving her fear of the cold, gross wetness aside. Unlike Steve she didn't go underneath to get the German, instead paddling on top, intent on staying partially dry and clean. The wet body of the German man suddenly went flying out of the water and onto the side of the pier.

Seconds later, Steve had climbed up a ladder to confront him. She was right behind him. She shook herself, noticing the bottle of blue liquid smashing against the floor as Steve gained the upper hand. A part of her was sad that this made her one of two creatures of her kind, one of whom were evil. More importantly, she noticed the man was down and she crawled over to him, snarling.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve yelled, grabbing the man.

"The first of many. Cut off one head…" The German man replied, biting something in his mouth. "…two more shall take its place. Heil Hydra!"

Then some foam appeared in his mouth, and he died. Steve dropped him in surprise.

"What's Hydra?" The soul-cougar asked him, confused.

"No idea," he replied, just as confused. Then he stared at himself, realising what he had just done. She realised this had been the first moment he'd really noticed what he looked like, since he'd changed. He stared at himself. She then wondered what she looked like.

Steve stared in shock, gone was his frail, scarred, little body. Instead of his short skinny arms, he had muscled bound, long arms. He flexed his fingers, even his hands had grown. He had just chased a car through Brooklyn, leapt a two metre high fence and stopped a submarine, he realised. He was so much taller, too. He noticed he looked generally more toned in other places too, like his legs, his chest, and probably his back. He guessed his stamina had increased. He guessed there were a lot of other things, but at that moment, his mind swam in shock.

That's when he looked at the creature next to him. She was about just over two metres in length, and about 50 cm in width, and 90 cm in height. She had thick, long, tan fur, which seemed slightly lighter under the chin and on her underbelly. She had dark brown tips on her ears, and a dark tip on the end of a very long tail. She had a pink wet nose, which was surrounded by a small ring of dark fur, which trailed up to and around her eyes. She was oddly beautiful, but also looked incredibly ferocious and dangerous. She stood a little slumped. There was something very honest about her grey eyes. Steve looked at them, closely, They seemed to flow from the black of her iris to the white of her eyes seamlessly.

He then realised something else: she was him, or at least a part of him. They were one, she was a part of his soul, and he'd never get back. No, that wasn't right, he realised. He had her, she had him. They were a team; they were the same entity in two bodies. She was a manifestation of his inner-self. He silently felt pleased and humbled that at least a part of him was as brave and wild as this cougar, not as something predatory like a tiger, or eagle. Peggy had been right, this soul-cougar was pretty, and he felt a just little weird that she was his soul-cougar.

"We should go," The soul-cougar murmured gently, sensing Steve was not in the mind set of giving any orders. A crowd had begun to form, gawking at the pair.

"Hmm," He grunted in response, and quietly they walked off. He added quietly, "We should really think up a name for you."

"Agreed," She answered.

When they got back to the lab, they were still trying to deal with the mess caused by the spy. They told Peggy, Philips and Stark where they could find the body, and the submarine, and what had happened at the docks. Peggy thanked him for helping with the German spy, gave him condolences for the loss of Erskine. Philips simply asked if he would come back in the morning.

Together, Steve and his soul-cougar left. It rained miserably. The soul-cougar walked alongside him. Most people ignored her, thinking it was a big dog, or they were busy avoiding the rain. Some people did notice; some stared, one woman screamed, but Steve apologised, saying she was tame. They made a silent agreement not to talk in public as that might scare people even more. On the way back Steve popped into a few small shops. Firstly for some groceries, then a few others for some clothes, as he realised nothing he owned would fit him anymore. At least he had something he could donate to the Sally Army this month.

They went back to Steve's flat; he had been allowed to come home that night. When they got back to the flat, Steve made dinner in silence. The place was mostly bare as he had given most of his wooden furniture to the war effort. It was a simple flat really; it had one room which doubled as a kitchen with a table and two chairs shoved to one side, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. He'd sold his old flat for this slightly smaller one a few years after his ma died. Bucky, his best friend, lived with him now whenever he was on leave.

On the plus side, it had a communal toilet. It was small, dysfunctional, but a toilet; and it was more central to the rest of Brooklyn.

"Is this our mother?" his soul-cougar guessed quietly. Her nose bumped against a framed sketch of a woman with greying blonde hair in a low bun, and blue eyes. It was the only picture in the room of a woman. She was too old to be a sister, or girlfriend. Even then, Steve appeared to live a life of Bachelorhood.

"Yeah, she's my mom… and yours I guess too. You being me. She ain't around no more," he replied, looking at the old sketch. The resemblance to Steve was a little uncanny, even if her son was no longer frail and weak. Unbeknown to him he was now stronger than either of his parents ever had been. "Do you eat anything?"

"Nah, well if I was bored I might, but I don't really have to eat unless I want to," she answered. She looked at an open sketch book, as she did a name nudged at her mind. A flash image of a man in military regalia flickered through her mind. Like a tap had been switched on, more images –more memories appeared in her mind. However none of these were her memories, they were Steve's. They were both of theirs. She closed her eyes, asking aloud. "Is that Bucky?"

This made Steve turn to look at what she was looking at, which was indeed a half-finished sketch of his best friend. He'd been drawing it from memory. It had been of the last time he'd seen him, at that science expo, looking excited and strong. Happy and healthy, the opposite to what he had been that night.

"Yes, how did you know?" He responded softly, carrying his meal over to the table.

"Don't be angry," She murmured quietly, eyes clenched shut. She explained, "But I sort of share my memories with yours. The pictures just triggered a lot of them."

She lolled her head in shame. Steve approached her. He looked at her momentarily, realising that she was possibly in shock from only coming into existence today, and was probably learning these things at the same time he did, and just as shocked as he was. He quickly enveloped her in a hug, and she sort of fell into it, rubbing her head against his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both feeling a little overwhelmed by the events of the day.

"Why would I be mad? I'm not mad, it would be hard for me to be mad at you. You're scared, and I'm scared too. We may have been through some hard things today, but we're not alone. We have each other to lean on in our time of need. I'm glad you have my memories, and I'm glad I have you. Don't ever think any different. I think times ahead may be hard for us, long and difficult, but we won't be alone," Steve told her, smiling. She smiled back at him.

Steve knew suddenly this may be the beginning of a great friendship, even if from a cynical point of view it was with himself. Quietly he got up and ate his supper. After a few minutes she came and lay next to him by his feet.

After supper, and cleaning up, Steve felt tired after all the weird, difficult, sad events of the day so he went into his room, changed, and fell on the bed. His soul-cougar looked torn between lying on the floor next to him, or on the bed. He remembered her words from earlier: I am not simply some dumb beast… She was right, and at this moment he could really use her company.

He tapped the bed softly. She gently pulled herself up on the bed, crawling up beside him. She looked nervous. He didn't mind sharing his bed with her much; she was a part of him, after all. To show he didn't, he threw an arm around her. It felt weird, but he knew it would be okay, someday.

"I still need a name," She murmured quietly, looking at him.

"How about Mary?" He asked.

"Too religious, how about Linda?" She replied.

"I feel like then everyone will call you Lind, Sharon?" He asked. He'd always liked that name.

"Nope, I'm not right for a Sharon. Patricia?"

"While I may be as Patriotic as the next man, I don't like that name. Athena?"

"Nope, I'm not one for taking airs. Sandra?"

"No, Carol?"

"Do I sound like I can sing?"

"Good point." He agreed.

They continued for half an hour, neither deciding on a name the other didn't like. Finally after being quiet for a few minutes, Steve asked, "What about Abbie?"

"Abbie?" The cougar responded thoughtfully, and slightly sceptically.

"I was thinking after Erskine, his name was Abraham, and…" Steve begun.

"Yes," The cougar answered.

"What?" Steve replied, surprised, since they had previously rejected Abigail.

"It honours the good doctor even though he isn't here. I like Abbie. I am Abbie," she declared happily. She smiled at him, which he returned. Then his eyes widened in shock and grief.

"Oh god! It just hit me, Erskine's dead!" Steve whispered, removing the block he'd put on his grief from earlier, eyes shining. He covered his face with his hands. She looked at him before wiggling her way over to him, and tucked up against him. Slowly she poked her rough tongue out and licked his hands, she quietly nosed his hands off this face. He was crying. He laid his head against her neck; he wrapped his arms around her too, protectively. He cried for a long time into her shoulder.

Abbie didn't mind. She knew how much this doctor had meant to Steve. To both of them

Eventually, Steve pulled his head off her neck.

"Feel better?"

"A bit, not really."

"He died to give us a chance, and we have to use that chance, Steve."

"Agreed. Night, Abbie."

"Night, Steve."

They slept like that side by side, Steve hugging her slightly, warm and safe in each other's presence.

**AN 2: This is Abbie: mrwellssocialstudies2. wiki. farmington. k12. mi. us/file /view/ Cougar. jpg/ 215501252/Cougar .jpg [Remove spaces]**

**A cougar as a spirit means: Using Leadership Power Wisely and Without Ego, Balancing Power, Intention, Strength, Gaining Self-Confidence, Freedom from Guilt, Cunning, Savagery, Fury, Remorseless, Hunting, Seeking of Freedom, Balancing Intention, Power, Coming into Your Own Power, Courage, Swiftness, Balance**

**~Perlog Annwyl aka Meg**


	2. 2: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?

**AN: So, I am so sorry this is late. On a plus side, it does mean Chapter 3, might be up faster.I had to modify this chapter a bit. It's not my favorite. At least the next one is more action-based. It does set up one of the plots of this story, thankfully. Also the ending... i learned from the best. ;)**

**Also never joke about having a cold... You will have a cold. No, not a cold, a flu!**

**From now on in, aside from the final chapter in the whole series, each chapter is named after the lyrics in a song. For this book, at least, it will be the first line. This chapter is named after the opening lyrics of Firework by Katy Perry. It's about overcoming obstacles, which is important in this chapter, and the next.**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? Drifting throught the wind?

The next day, Abbie and Steve were called to a different SSR base, this time in Manhattan. Steve had to give blood, and some swabs were very, very carefully taken from Abbie. Then they went down stairs with Peggy. Colonel Philips and Senator Brandt were discussing something to do with Hydra. Both Steve and Abbie pricked they're ears up at that. They had discussed what they knew about HYDRA from Greek mythology, that morning. It was creature which sure enough, if you cut of one head another two took its place.

"Hydra is the Nazi deep-science division," Peggy explained. "It's led by Johann Schmidt, but he has much bigger ambitions. Apparently their phrase stems from Schmidt and Sterben being referred to as the two heads."

Abbie shuddered; remembering about the other man with a Soul-creature, the eagle. The idea that a soul-creature could be another referred to as another head of a human, crept her and Steve out. Then again in the short time she had spent with Steve, it felt like they were two heads, so perhaps not so creepy.

She and Steve had also researched the name Sterben too. When Bucky had become a Sargent, he had sent home to Steve a German dictionary. Sterben had meant death, which either meant Schmidt was sadist, psychopath or had an ironic sense of humour. Steve and Abbie suspected it was the former two options.

"Hydra is a cult," Colonel Philips argued, "They worship Schmidt, and his damned bird. Now we at least know why HYDRA keep it around. They think their invincible."

"So what are you going to do about it?" the Senator asked nervous. The world was becoming a mad place.

"Spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being re-tasked," the Colonel explained.

"Colonel?" Peggy asked, confused. Abbie felt a shiver of excitement, whether it was from Steve or her, she was unsure. Finally they may get to see some action.

"We're taking the fight to Hydra," the Colonel declared, "Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too, Stark. We're flying to London, tonight."

"Sir?" Steve asked, "If you're going after Schmidt, we want in."

"You are a pair of experiments. You're going to Alamogordo," the Colonel declared. It hit them both like a death knell.

Abbie's jaw dropped. Alamogordo… where the hell was that? They weren't just experiments! She wasn't a hindrance, nor was Steve. Neither were they lab rats, to poke and play with!

"The serum worked!" Abbie protested. Then she added, "Sort of."

"I asked for an army, all I got were you pair. You pair are not enough," the Colonel said sadly. He then walked away.

"But we could be an army," Abbie whimpered desperately, "We could be a two being Army."

Steve looked at Abbie sadly, putting a hand on her neck. She looked as distraught as he felt. The senator walked up to him.

"With all due respect to the colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve and… Abbie. More importantly the country's seen it. Paper," Another man brought a paper to him. On it two pictures, one of Steve and the door, another of Abbie diving into the river. MYSTERIOUS MAN & WILDCAT SAVES BOY. He continued, "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your pictures hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country, on the most important battlefield of the war?"

"Sir, that's all we want," Steve answered, honestly, desperately. Abbie nodded too, pleading.

"Then congratulations, you just got promoted," the senator grinned.

That's how Steve and Abbie went travelling in the USO show tour. _Most important battlefield of war, _they were selling bond sales! It was a joke really. Neither thought they were doing anything effective. Someone had given Steve a name, Captain America, and a shield. They also gave Abbie a name, the All-American Cougar. They travelled across America trying to sell war bonds. They ended up in comic books, and films. Children loved it, especially when Abbie talked, or Steve punched Hitler. They did it for almost the best part of half a year, and they both hated it.

The official story about Abbie was that she was a tamed cougar. She had been in an experiment to get animals to take orders, to kill Nazi's. Instead she'd gained human intelligence due to a chemical. Her experiment was shut down at the same time as Steve's. She was meant to be destroyed, but Steve had taken a liking to her and had adopted her as a pet. There was a major warning never to touch her, as this was apparently her one pet peeve. Abbie and Steve had both laughed at the cover story; it was a bit ridiculous, but still they went along with it.

Over five months, they both noticed the change in confidence of the other. Abbie noticed Steve became more self-confident and less socially awkward. His speech became clearer, and he became more confident when talking with others. She also noticed how he became more assured in his own values, and not those of the USO or America. Sometimes when he disagreed with something, or believed someone had been wronged: he's go out of his way to make it right. Often this meant crossing with authorities.

At the same time, Steve noticed Abbie became less nervous of humans, less shy and awkward. She would make jokes, and do her best to cheer people up, and often succeeded. He noticed she blamed herself a lot less, after a certain amount of time. Abbie became a more cheerful creature. During this time, Steve noticed she started to look more majestic, taking pride in her appearance, and she completely lost her slouch in her walk, and often held her head up high. However it wasn't unusual to find her standing near a gaggle of children, showing them some silly trick or other. She also developed a rather humorous, yet annoying habit of shortening names of people she liked.

The other thing that also flourished in this time was their friendship. During this time they both grew up, becoming more independent. They learnt how to live with each other. They learnt the others likes, dislikes and odd habits.

Steve was often unintelligible until after breakfast. Abbie hated it when people surrounded her, or she couldn't see Steve. Steve had a fear of roller coasters, and oddly chickens. Abbie despised it when it rained. Both had a shared, strong, absolute, dislike of bananas. Both however loved art, and visited many art museums. However, Steve believed Picasso's _Guernica_ was the most inspiring painting ever. Whereas Abbie was enthralled by the hope and misery of Van Gogh's _Starry Night_.

They also developed some deeper communicative skills, and could convey entire conversation in expressions alone. They even had a few in jokes, and would cheer the other up, where others failed. Steve would tell Abbie stories; even if there was a 85% chance she probably knew them. Abbie would let Steve cuddle and hold her on nights when there were storms, or he worried for Bucky, reciting lines from Robert Frost. They're favourite thing however was simply to just be together, often at night in semi-darkness and talk.

It wasn't until November, when visiting the front lines in Italy, did they finally see action. They had been booed off stage, and Steve was sitting drawing in the rain, with Abbie's head on his lap. They were feeling fed up, of the tour, the arrogance of others, and the almost omnipresent depression in their heart. It was Agent Carter who found them, feeling very fed up, sad and wet.

"Hello, Steve and Abbie," Peggy smiled at them, coming to sit on a few steps above them, just off the stage.

"Hi," Steve looked at her surprised.

"Hello Peggy," Abbie smiled. Peggy's appearance made Steve blush like a school girl, and definitely brightened their whole demeanour. Abbie resisted the urge to start purring, instead she asked, "How was your autumn?"

"Busy, contrary to the main review: I found your show a relieving break," Peggy answered honestly.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked, curious.

"Officially I'm not here at all," She sat down, "That was quite a performance."

"Yeah… We had to improvise a little bit," Steve looked at his drawing, "The crowds we are used to are usually more…"

"…12," Abbie finished for him. She glared at the floor. Both she and Steve felt a bit odd on their sides, as some stray tomatoes had hit her, and it had hurt them both. Abbie could not help but think how rude. Even though the soldiers had made a point about how childish the show was, they were acting like the childish ones. She understood now why Erskine had chosen Steve.

"And I understand you are 'America's New Hope'," Peggy smiled sadly.

"Bonds sales take a ten percent bump in every state we visit," Steve mumbled.

"Then a month later, so does the mortality rate," Abbie whispered miserably. They knew that the people enlisting now were barely 16, if that old. Neither she nor Steve wanted to send children to their deaths. If only they could convince someone, anyone, that by sending them in, they'd save hundreds of soldiers.

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?" Peggy replied to Steve sarcastically.

"At least he's got us doing this…" Steve sighed.

"…Philips would have had us stuck in a lab." Abbie added sourly.

"And these are your only two options? Lab rats or Dancing monkeys?" Peggy asked. Abbie huffed at that, they were neither, and they knew it. She was a goddamn Mountain Lion, not a monkey or rat.

Peggy looked at them sadly. They looked pathetic. She knew this wasn't the man from Brooklyn whose soul was so brave it was giant cat. She knew she had to encourage them. Surely this was still the Steve Rogers and Abbie who had wanted to fight. This was the Steve who had defied social norms, and insisted he could fight in this war, whether he was a 90 pound asthmatic, or a 240 pound Super Soldier. She added, "You were meant for more than this, you know."

Abbie and Steve looked at one another, depressed. She was right. Both he and Abbie looked around. Abbie curled under Steve's coat. The rain was falling splattering their clothes and fur with mud. They felt useless, but they felt at the same time exactly where they should be. Steve looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?" Peggy asked them.

"You know, for the longest time We've dreamed about, coming overseas and being on the frontlines, serving our country," Steve murmured looking around; Abbie cuddled her body closer to his, "We finally got everything we wanted, and we're wearing tights, or bracelets."

A red-cross van horn pulled Abbie and Steve from their funk. They watched as a group of paramedics ran to the vehicle. They pulled a dying man out who was lying unmoving on a stretcher. It looked futile, as far as Steve could tell the man was probably going to die. It only took three weeks performing on the front lines for him to become use to the ever present feeling of death.

"They look like they've been through hell," Steve muttered, looking on uselessly at the paramedics.

"These men more than most," Peggy agreed with him. Steve and Abbie looked at her as though to convince her to continue. She obliged, "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him, and less than 50 returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. The rest were killed or captured."

"The 107th?" Steve asked, suddenly alarmed. It was like a light had suddenly rekindled in his and Abbie's eyes.

"Bucky…" Abbie hissed in an almost whisper, remembering. She suddenly felt very protective of a man she'd never in her life met. She guessed it must be everything Steve told her about him, his brother, their brother, their older brother. Steve's best friend could be captured, or worse. She shook her head, do not think like that. Also they had been here for three days, why hadn't they been informed of this? Steve had been less than 50 miles from his friend for three whole bloody days.

"What?" Peggy asked, confused.

"A friend of mine… he's in the 107th! He's a sniper…" Steve trailed off panicking, _'…less than 50 returned'_. He exclaimed, "I have to find out if he's alive!"

Suddenly both man and wildcat were on their feet. They sprinted towards the tents, where the camps superior officers stayed. Peggy ran behind them, her coat over her head.

The trio burst in, it was Colonel Philips whom was sitting at the desk. Steve realised by some odd misfortune, despite being kicked out of any SSR business, the senator had posted him right where they were. He wondered if Brandt had done it on purpose.

"Colonel Philips!" Both Steve and Abbie yelled surprised.

"Well, if isn't the cat that can and star spangled man with a plan," The colonel smiled sarcastically, "And what is your plan today?"

"We need the casualty list from Azzano," Steve ordered.

"You don't get to give me orders, son," Philips told him, dangerously.

"We need just one name: Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th," Steve begged.

The Colonel pointed at Peggy.

"You and I gonna have conversation later, that you won't enjoy," the Colonel grimaced.

"Please tell us if he's alive, sir?" Abbie asked, she tried very hard to whimper.

"B- A- R-" Steve began to desperately spell his friends name.

"I can spell," Philips murmured. He tugged a particular letter out, "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I care to count, but the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry."

They all paused for a moment. Abbie opened her mouth, before closing it again.

"What about the others?" Steve asked.

"Are you planning a rescue mission?" Abbie added, hopefully.

"Yeah, it's called 'Winning the War'," The colonel answered, sadly.

"But if you know where they are, why not send at least…" Steve began. Maybe, just maybe, Bucky might be alive, but captured.

"They're 30 miles behind the lines, through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe," The colonel argued back, "We'd lose more men that we'd save, but I don't expect you pair to understand that, because you're a pair of chorus girls."

"We understand just fine," Steve murmured coldly, annoyed and hurt. Abbie held herself a little higher, lashing her tail in anger. She let out an intense angry cold growl.

"Well, then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you pair have got some place to be in 30 minutes," The Colonel told them.

"Yes, sir. We do," Steve muttered determined, staring at the map on the wall, before storming out.

He and Abbie stood outside for half a seconds. Another ambulance truck squelched and rumbled through.

"We're going to get them, aren't we?" Abbie asked nervous, but with a readiness which encouraged Steve.

"Yes, if there's possibly a chance that they might be alive, that he might be alive, we are going to get them," Steve answered determined.

They looked at one another. Abbie slow blinked at him, to show she agreed with him. He put one hand on her head.

"Fine, but no offense you can't simply walk into Austria dressed like that," Abbie looked at him.

Ten minutes later, Steve was changing into more suitable pair of pants and combat boots. Steve decided to keep the Captain America top with a star on. It with any luck might be recognised, and rally the troops. He put on a brown leather jacket over the star costume, so that he didn't get recognised by the wrong parties. He loved the jacket in question; it had been the second thing he'd bought with his first pay check.

They decided to keep the shield, as it was a form of protection. Steve had long ago worked out it could be used as a form of weapon too. They found a spare pistol in supplies. It was a Model 1911A1.

Steve was changing, when Peggy found them.

"What do you pair plan to do? Walk to Austria?" She asked sarcastically.

"If that's what it takes." Steve explained his speech reasonably calm. Abbie had slid into a pair of blue and red metal leg gauntlets with white stars on them. Someone had them made her for the shows. They were designed to 'protect' her legs and paws, while giving her a lot of movement. Whether they did actually protect her was yet to be seen.

"You heard the colonel. Your friend is most likely dead," Peggy argued.

"You don't know that," Steve retorted, only letting a strain of worry into his voice.

"Even so, he's devising a strategy," Peggy tried, "If he detects that-"

"By the time he's done devising that, it could be too late," Steve shouted, picking up his stuff, walking out. Hydra hadn't waited about with Erskine. Abbie trotted next to him.

"Steve!" Peggy ran after him.

"You told me you thought we were meant for more than this," Steve told her, standing by an open top jeep. "Did you mean that?"

"Every word," Peggy answered sharply, honestly.

"Then you gotta let us go," Steve told her, starting the engine.

"I can do more than that." Peggy replied, smiling. Steve smiled back, remembering why exactly he liked her so much. She picked up the radio on the jeep, tapping a code in quickly. Speaking into it, she asked, "Stark, how fast can your plane be ready for take-off?"

Forty-five minutes later, Abbie and Steve found themselves inside of a small, weirdly comfortable plane. Abbie couldn't quite hear what Peggy had been telling Steve about the HYDRA factory/ base/ mountain hidey hole. All she knew is she felt like throwing up, whether from nerves, worry, or motion sickness she was unsure. Also her ears hurt (or rather Steve's did). On the other hand she was quite excited and been allowed to sit Shotgun in the front of the plane, with Howard. She liked seeing where she was going, and Stark didn't mind.

Howard Stark, who was flying the plane, had decided to fly them mostly because, 'I owe Carter a "no questions asked"'. What exactly a 'no questions asked' was, Abbie had no idea. Stark had simply said read the label.

He then proceeded to answer every single one of Abbie's questions about the plane, and flying it. She found the mechanisms behind it quite interesting. She looked out at the dark landscape around them. It was the night of a new moon, so there was very little light, but she could vaguely make out trees and mountains. Every so often the wind would buffet the plane, giving them turbulence. This didn't bother stark much.

Howard was yelling something about doorsteps to Steve, which brought her brain from the darkness outside. She found herself liking him, as how many people would fly a hyperactive soul-Cougar, a female secret service agent and a worried 6ft2 super soldier to a HYDRA base? Against direct orders? Mostly on the slim possibility Steve's best friend, who was ultimately a nobody, at most a talented marksman, might be alive.

She heard Steve tell the more than eccentric pilot, "Just get us as close as you can". He then added to Peggy, "You know you two are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land?"

"And you two won't?" She answered.

"Where we're going if anybody yells at us, I can just shoot 'em," Steve replies. A gust of wind blew the plane, it sounded high pitched. It was creepy. Steve flinched. In the process, he must have hit his head, pain flared behind his eyes.

"They'll undoubtedly shoot back," Peggy leaned in close to him. He shut his eyes for a second, he needed to think clearly. The pain stopped.

"Well, let's hope these are good for something," Steve hit his shield, and Abbie clapped her foreleg gauntlets together at the same time.

"Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off Lucerne for a late night fondue," He yelled. Abbie then noticed a tiny mass of lights far away down below them.

"What's that?" Abbie asked.

"Fondue?" Stark asked, confused, "Bread and cheese."

"Ugh, no, I don't mean you and Carter's date later, I mean that!" She indicated at the lights with her paw.

"We're not, uh, never mind. Kreuzberg," Stark told her, "That's where you and Rogers are heading."

"How many miles from it are we?" Abbie asked. She suddenly felt something cold. There was something bad there, she knew it. She suddenly felt very afraid of what she may find.

The plane hit some turbulence, it made Abbie jump. For a moment, she thought it was a wolf howling in pain, then she realised it was the wind. She felt silly as she should probably have realised that. Although there had been something distinctly wolf-like about that gust of wind.

"Three miles. You ok kid?" Stark asked.

Before she could answer, Steve asked, "Are you sure this thing works?"

"It's been tested more than you pair, pal," Howard answered. Then gunfire exploded around them.

"So much for a polite welcome," Abbie muttered sarcastically. She then bounced out of her co-pilot chair, running up to Steve, "Thanks for the info Stark."

"No problem kid. Next time you want to talk engineering, or flying, talk to me. You're oddly good company," Stark grinned at her, "Hey maybe next time I can teach you to fly one of these!"

"No opposable thumbs!" She laughed back.

"Rogers, then! Or I'll work around it!" He yelled turning back to flying out of the way of bullets. Abbie smiled.

"…We're taking you all the way in!" Peggy was yelling at Steve, Abbie sat next to him. It was very dark outside but the sky was illuminated with gunfire. She suddenly felt very unprotected.

A part of her, a part she had never known existed before, suddenly awoke. For the first time she felt fear. She had memories of Steve's fear, but nothing like this. She wanted to stay on the plane, away from this probable death trap. How she knew this was beyond her… All she knew is, she'd be safer on the plane. There was something much worse down in that factory, and she could feel it. She was about to risk her safety for a man who she'd never met, who might be dead, and didn't seem too impo…

She stopped that thought. It stopped almost as suddenly as it had begun. It was as though someone else had been whispering it in her mind. It had been someone who knew Bucky, who knew why they were going in. BUCKY WAS IMPORTANT, it would be an honour to save his life. Every man they saved, it would be an honour to die for. That doubting voice she'd just heard, and was not a hundred percent convinced was her own, was gone.

"As soon as we're clear, you turn this thing around, and get the hell out of here," Steve ordered, grabbing hold of Abbie by the scruff.

"You can't give me orders," Peggy yelled back.

"The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!" Steve smiled, holding Abbie close. He whispered, "You ready?"

"Of course, let's save people" She whispered, smiling. The voice in her seemed quiet, and sad. Abbie ignored it.

Then they jumped.


	3. 3: One Way Or Another, I'm gonna find ya

**Ok, so this is sort of up on Thursday, right? So, yay for almost deadline! Today's first line is from the One Direction Charity, pop song, One Way Or Another(Teenage kicks). Also I'd say this is so far my favorite Chapter. **

** Cliffies: Not manipulating, rather heavy, heavy suggesting. Something, will either be revealed, or further confused in this Chapter. There is something bad, but it's scarier than that. **

3: One way, or Another I'm gonna find ya

It was exhilarating, exciting, and Abbie wasn't all too sure, sane. In all honesty, however she was going to enjoy this mission for all it was worth. It was more than likely to be her last, and only, mission. She was probably going to be dead, or in a lot of trouble after it.

The parachute opened, and she watched as they sunk to the ground like two feathers in the wind. Steve clung to her with all of his might, the wind almost tearing her from his ridiculously strong grasp. Abbie was glad, however; she decided she wasn't keen on gunfire, the view was pretty though.

They landed in a forest. Steve dropped her to the ground, three metres up. Their soul-bond tugged tightly, and both Abbie and Steve inhaled painfully. He then had to cut himself loose as the parachute got stuck in some branches, and he dangled a few metres above the ground. Meanwhile, Abbie kept watch, listening to the ominous noises of the dark forest around her.

To her relief the voice she'd heard… felt, before jumping out of the plane, had completely shut up. Whether this was a good, or bad thing was yet to be seen. On one hand, it had been interested in their well-being. On the other it had insulted Steve, and… to an extent her best friend.

They ran quickly through the forest for five minutes. Eventually they arrived next to a dirt track road which led to a fence with huge guard towers. Steve and Abbie saw some trucks pass. Steve simply indicated at the final truck. As soon as it passed, they ran and sprung onto the truck. Two HYDRA soldiers were inside.

"Fellas," Steve greeted awkwardly. Abbie simply hissed, claws poking out. Using their shock Steve managed to take their guns off them. He then proceeded to kick one soldier out. Meanwhile Abbie simply cornered the other one against the exit. He leapt out optionally. Steve then crouched by the flap, Abbie sat next to him. The silence between them was tense. Neither wanted to talk at that moment, both had too much on their minds.

They sat in the compartment of the truck, as it drove into the HYDRA base. They heard the truck park against a wall. They waited inside for the opportune moment to spring out. Luckily, that moment came when a particularly non-descript soldier checked in the back, and Steve knocked said Soldier out. They jumped out after him, and ran off in to the base. Abbie was fairly certain someone may have noticed a giant mountain lion run around, so she tended to only move where no one could see her, keeping low to the ground and moving fast. They eventually climbed onto a wall, and entered through an open window.

Steve tried the first door he found. It was locked. He then noticed another room, it looked like a factory. It had torpedo's and workmen in it. Steve tried to open the door, but it was locked too. He then noticed a lone guard standing about 3 metres away from the door. Tapping on the glass, Steve got the guards attention. The guard opened the door, which ended up with his head being pounded several times, into unconsciousness.

They hurried past weapon–wielding soldiers, shuffling workers alike, trying their best not to be seen. They hid between torpedoes, vats, and other cylindrical objects, whenever they thought they were going to be seen.

Whilst hiding between two missiles, Steve spotted something glowing blue. Deciding to have a look, they ran towards, what looked like a giant cog, except where there should be gaps, there were blue glowing blocks.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Something… it's not normal. It seems dangerous and powerful. It looks like it powering some of this stuff. Hey! What are you going?" Abbie muttered. Steve picked up a silver little thing; it looked like a transmitter, or a battery or something.

"Maybe Stark can understand it. If it's a power source, he might be able to understand if there's any science behind it," Steve answered. They ran towards another door out of the room. They entered a corridor, which lead to a set of stairs, which lead to below ground.

They ran passed a room that looked like a warehouse, however it seemed like it had cages installed into the ground. One guard was standing guard. The door was open, and he could hear men talking in the cages. He guessed that the men in the cage holes were perhaps the 107th or some other prisoners. Either way, it seemed barbaric to keep men locked up in the small cages. Steve guessed they might like a bit more freedom.

They snuck up behind the lone guard, and took him out. The man clattered onto the cage below. Inside 5 men looked up at Abbie and him, all standing up. To Steve's surprise none looked too phased, by Abbie's appearance.

"Who are you supposed to be?" A black man asked. He had a smooth accent, it was American.

"Is that thing going to eat us?" A large man with a bowler asked. It was clearly another New York accent.

"I'm… Captain America," Steve told them, hoping one of them knew who that was.

"And… I'm Abbie, the talking All-American cougar. No, I don't eat people," The cougar answered annoyed. Steve stole the keys of the guard. Definitely American soldiers…

"I beg your pardon?" An English accent followed them. …and British. Hopefully one of these men knew where Bucky might be.

They ran downstairs and began unlocking the cages. They got to the initial five gentlemen last. Abbie was trying to avoid bumping into people, and it was helping that a lot of people still thought she was going to eat them.

"What, are we taking everyone?" Bowler hat guy asked, indicating at a Japanese-looking soldier still in the cage.

"I'm from Fresno, Ace," The American-Japanese guy asked, yanking out a set of dog-tags. Steve rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this.

"Is there anybody else?" Steve asked worried, he couldn't find Bucky. Maybe Colonel Philips was right. He told them, "We're looking for a Sergeant James Barnes."

"There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it," The British soldier offered.

"All right," He swallowed, looking ahead, Abbie trotting confidently at his side. They had to get these soldiers out. The five initial guys were walking alongside him. These guys looked capable of leading the way out. "The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. We'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else we find."

"Wait, you know what you're doing?" The black soldier asked.

"Yeah, we've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times," Steve answered confidently. The five men just looked at him a bit stunned.

"People tend to be a bit scared of me," Abbie added. They turned to leave after that. They hoped they'd chosen the right group to get these people out.

As she ran Abbie heard the wind whine, wolf-like again against the factory windows. As they ran Abbie felt that deadly horrid feeling she had felt earlier build inside her. However this time it was not accompanied by voices. However the horrid feeling seemed more intense, it was unnerving.

They ran out of the room. Steve was determined; he had to find out what had happened to his friend. They climbed up the factory checking every door, as they moved.

At one point they had to cross back through the factory floor, now there were a lot of soldier there. Abbie hissed and snarled at the soldiers, while Steve beat them senseless with his strength, and his shield.

They eventually crossed the room. They ran up another corridor, and up another set of stairs. As they entered a corridor, Abbie stopped, so Steve stopped too. There was a door open on their right; open enough to see what was inside. Abbie was staring at it, Steve could feel her terror of that room. It ran through him like lightening.

It was a cold, dark room, but a large light from outside lit the room partially through a barred window. It was full to the brim with empty cages. The floor was dusty, and dirty. Abbie could see it better than Steve. The sight made her shudder. The room stunk of death, not in the literal sense, but the whole room had a similar feeling to a graveyard.

"What were in these cages?" Steve asked. They weren't all the same size, or shape either. Some were huge and cuboid, other were small and square, and others were birdcages ranging in size. He looked about the dark room, "HYDRA doesn't seem like the pet loving type."

Abbie grimaced, remembering Dr Erksine's comments about that scientist, and his… patients… prisoners. She tried to talk, disgusted, "Erskine implied there was experimentation on the people and the soul- creatures. Earlier on… they'd try and separate them from their human, or try experimenting on them. It killed them in the process. Then when Erskine left he took the formula…"

"Y'know, the Nazi's are, also, doing experiments on actual animals, to see if they can control them to kill people, or too hunt Jewish people. Maybe this is the remnants of one of those experiments," Steve added, sounding unconvinced.

Abbie's eyes had gone incredibly dark. She swore, whoever had done this would pay. Her race was already sort of endangered. They weren't even really a race, they were people's souls. This was torture, and it infuriated her. It also terrified her, and reminded her that she had Steve.

He suddenly put a hand on her back; she knew he was scared by this room. She rubbed her head against his leg, reassuringly. She decided not to point out the things her cat's eyes had spotted, which his couldn't like the blood splatters, or the feather, or most alarming, a thing that look like a cat's ear. A big cat's ear. Her tail lashed unnerved.

"Let's go," Steve told her.

"Even so, wait a moment," She walked into the room. Then with all her might she let out, a dark, definitely dark cougar-like scream. She swore to avenge her fallen brethren. After she finished she stood there for a few seconds. While she'd screamed the howling, wolf-like wind answered her. The uncanny similarities to a real-wolf caught her off-guard again. She trotted back to Steve who looked at her understandingly, "Now, we go."

"That was a loud scream," Steve told her.

"Thank god the winds drown it out then," Abbie replied.

"What wind?" Steve asked confused, "Let's just go find Bucky."

As they left, a thought hit her. It had been understandably windy in the plane. However she'd only heard the howl as she had gotten closer to the factory. Outside the factory, it hadn't been windy. It had been actually exceptionally quiet and not windy. If this was the case: what was howling? And the voice? And why couldn't Steve hear it? She decided to compartmentalise it.

They ran down the corridor towards a door, knocking a soldier off a railing as they burst through. They saw a small man run through a door the other side of the room. They realised they were above the factory floor. They ran to the right, and down the length of the room, and around. They reached the door, which lead to an L-shaped corridor. As they rounded the corner, they saw the small man run out of a room on the left.

He had round glasses, which magnified rat-like beady eyes. He was bald, and was also round. He wore a pork pie hat, dark suit and was carrying a light brown coat. He carried a lot of papers in a heavy looking briefcase. He looked like a scientist. Steve guessed this was the infamous Dr Zola. They looked at each other for a few second, his rat like eyes looking at them with a mix of terror and an almost prey-like desire. Abbie noticed a pink string, coming out his oddly, very full breast pocket.

Then he scuttled backwards down the corridor, running away. Steve went to give chase, but realised he and Abbie should check the room to see if the man had left anything. A soft groan came from the room.

He entered the room. The first thing he noticed was a man strapped to a table. Second thing he noticed, it was Bucky! Steve felt his heart leap in happiness and relief; his best-friend was alive. Then it sunk, if Bucky was strapped to a table, what had Zola done to him. He ran to his friend.

His hair looked messy, like it had when Steve broke the comb two years ago. His greeny-blue eyes staired unseeing into the ceiling. That wasn't what worried Steve, however. He looked skinny, fit, but very, very skinny. Also skin looked almost waxy, it also was plastered in ice cold sweat.

"Sergeant 32557… Barn-" Bucky muttered. Steve remembered protocol, if a soldier was being tortured for information, repeat they're issue number, rank and surname.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, worried. Bucky's pupils were dilated, unseeing. Steve removed the straps, tying his friend down.

Meanwhile, the first thing Abbie had seen was a large cage. So large she could fit in there. It was empty, unless the inhabitant was at the back, which was cast in dark shadow. She took in the rest of the room. A map with HYDRA bases on it was on the wall, she committed that to memory. She also took a look at some papers on the desk. It was in German. Damn it! She turned her attention to Steve untying the man, so this was Bucky… he looked different to the man in Steve's memories and portraits… more ill.

"Is… Is that…?" Bucky asked, delirious.

"It's me. It's Steve," Steve answered, desperately.

"Steve… Steve," Bucky grinned, still sounding delirious.

"Come on," Steve urged his friend desperately, they had to leave. It won't be long until someone realised he and Abbie were here, and he wanted to get his friend out of this place. It felt like death and decay here too. Not like a graveyard, more like the TB ward his mother had worked herself sick in. They needed to get out of this room. Steve helped Bucky off the table. Steve brushed Bucky down, worriedly, once he was off. Steve explained, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were smaller," Bucky replied, looking at him unsteadily, possibly even shocked. Steve smiled, no matter what happened, his friend was still in there. They simply looked at each other for a few seconds. It was the first time they'd seen each other since the expo in June. There was mutual analysis of the changes on the other, but also a deep resounding gratitude to see the other man alive. Something blew up. Steve noticed the map, he tried to remember as much of it as possible. Bucky noticed Abbie. He asked, sounding semi- sane, "What's that?"

"I'm a talking tame cougar," Abbie answered. Bucky simply looked at her.

"She's with me," Steve explained. Bucky shrugged.

"Well if he trusts you, I trust you," Bucky answered, honestly, shrugging. Abbie thought to herself, Well, that was easy. The first person not to be scared of me is Bucky. Cool, and that's a lot of faith in Steve.

"Come on," Steve pulled Bucky along, half carrying him in the process. Abbie trotted next to them, looking at the pale man. Suddenly he winced, inhaling quickly.

As they hurried out of the room, they heard a noise. They all turned. The cage wasn't empty, inside was a wolf, which had crawled to the front. Both Steve and Abbie stiffened in fear, remembering what Steve had said about experiments. It had golden colour eyes with flecks of dark grey entwined into them. It looked a little wild, and skittish, no doubt the alarms and explosions scaring it.

"We should bring the wolf, I can't remember when she appeared. Sometime when I was under, maybe, but I feel like we should bring her," Bucky rasped, looking slightly pained, "They probably did as much bad to her as they did me."

"Buck I don't think that's a great idea…" Steve murmured, remembering about the wolf attacks back home. He hoped looked at Abbie for help, but she looked preoccupied.

Abbie was simply staring at the wolf, eyes narrowed. What if… The wolf looked back, looking a little nervous. Abbie then remembered the howling, could it have been this wolf? If that was the case why hadn't Steve heard it? Also, was this she-wolf the cause of that voice too. On the other hand, she seriously doubted she could have heard the wolf from up in the plane.

Disentangling himself from Steve, Bucky crawled over to the cage, opened the cage, and the Wolf trotted out. Steve couldn't help but notice how tired it looked. Worried that it might attack Bucky he stepped forward, but to his surprise, it licked him. This seemed to throw Bucky off for a moment too, because he stared at it for a few seconds. He then gently petted it. A strange calm came over his face as he did, and for the first time since Steve found him, Bucky looked slightly more put together.

An explosion went off somewhere in the factory. The wolf whined in fear. Abbie noticed it seemed like a wolf's whine, but it sounded almost… human. It half went to cower back in the cage.

"We gotta go now," Abbie muttered, looking directly at the wolf, before trotting out. Steve helped Bucky back to his feet, the Wolf trailing behind them, scared. Bucky went back to being carried/ dragged.

Neither man noticed the look which Abbie gave the wolf, which Steve would interpret as a look of curiosity, or the look the wolf gave the hyperactive cougar, which could be interpreted as a tired, small, but grateful smile. Suddenly the wolf, tripped over her paws, Abbie ran back to her, allowing the Wolf to lean on her. Uncertainly, it did, it slowed down Abbie's pace, but she could tell the wolf was in no fit state to walk on her own.

Abbie suddenly realised, the wolf, if she was a living creature, wasn't hurting her like others do. Abbie wondered, what was this wolf? It felt odd, like it was a good thing to help the wolf.

"What happened to you?" Bucky asked as soon as they left the room, vaguely wondering how his friend had grown a foot in five months.

"I joined the army," Steve decided to tell Bucky everything, just not right now, when one of them looked like road kill, and there was a factory exploding around them.

After a few corridors, Bucky argued he could walk, so Steve let him, as he powered on ahead. The Wolf also seemed to stop leaning on Abbie. Abbie zoomed back to the front of the group. The wolf trotted next to Bucky.

Bucky was feeling a bit better, still generally like crap, but better. Maybe it was that room. Anyway he was glad they'd saved the wolf. He petted her to confirm she was there. A small flood of relief went through him, as he touched soft, but grubby fur. His heart twinged slightly, he guessed it was the side-effects of being saved and physically being allowed to move after three weeks of torture.

"Did it hurt?" Bucky asked, running slightly to keep up.

"A little," Steve replied.

"Is it permanent?"

"So far…"

"Is she here to stay?"

"Yup."

"What's her name again?"

"I'm Abbie," Abbie interjected. They got back to the main factory. Everything was blowing up. They stumbled back; Steve used his shield to protect himself.

"UP!" Steve yelled. The four of them climbed the stairs, away from the burning inferno below them. They ran along the walkway.

"Captain America! And the All-American Cougar!" A voice called. They turned.

A tall man with a buzz-cut brown hair, pale sharp features looked at them from across a bridge. He had a large mouth, and blue eyes. He was wearing a black coat, tied together by a wide silver belt with the HYRDA octopus, and black gloves. There was something decidedly creepy about him.

Behind him was the man, which Abbie realised must be Zola, was holding… a something. The small ribbon was gone from the breast pocket, but the bulge was still there. She wondered, distractedly, if that was where he stored his ribbon for his files.

On the tall man's shoulders was a giant red beaked nasty looking eagle, with sharp red claws. It had sharp, emerald eyes. It was about a metre high, with a 2.2 metre wingspan. Its wings were illuminated by the fire, which started tawny, but became increasingly darker, until it became black tips, this pattern also applied to the birds back and tail feathers. It's front however was simply a dark red colour.

Its beady eyes surveyed the Cougar, and then it looked at the wolf. It let out a mirthful laugh, looking at the two mammals.

Abbie went into a defensive stance in front of the wolf. This wolf had been through enough. Steve noticed this, gently he eased his way around Abbie, and making sure he was at the front. He was scared that the eagle might go for the two creatures. Even if it meant the eagle had to touch another living creature, the predator like soul-creature looked at the wolf and Abbie very hungrily.

"How exciting! I am a great fan of your films!" The tall man, Schmidt, Abbie and Steve realised, was proclaiming. Steve and Abbie walked along the bridge. Both the wolf and Bucky watched them, looking on angrily. Schmidt continued, "So Dr Erskine managed it after all, but alas it appears he hit the same problem as we did. It's rather freeing isn't it these creatures. Not exactly an improvement, but still… impressive."

Steve punched Schmidt, thinking purely about how ill Bucky looked when they'd found him. He thought about the wolf, locked away from the wild, in a small dark cage. As his hand connected with Schmidt's jaw, it made a very satisfying thunk. Schmidt grunted looking away.

Abbie snarled at the eagle, Sterben, she remembered. Then the room with cages floated in her mind's eye. How could Sterben and these people be this evil? They had killed their own kind and imprisoned others. How could anyone be as evil, as to do that to people's souls?

"You got no idea," Steve told Schmidt, punching him. Steve and Abbie noticed his eye looked… weird.

"Haven't I?" Schmidt swung at Steve, who simply raised his shield in self-defence. The twang left by deafening blow that hit the shield, denting it. Steve and Abbie stared at it in shock.

Sterben leapt off Schmidt's shoulders, flying straight for Abbie. She raised her gauntleted forepaws protecting her face; the eagle scratched them instead of her eyes, but took a nip off the back of her ear.

Both she and Steve cried in pain, at the same time, Schmidt disarmed Steve of his gun. Luckily Steve got a kick in.

At the same time, Sterben came for a second attack, but this time Abbie clawed him, tugging out a few of his tail feathers. This time it was Schmidt and Sterben screaming in pain, clutching their back. Sensing that his boss won't win, Zola pulled a lever, separating the four combatants. The eagle screeched in anger, whirling at Zola. It dove straight at Zola's chest, but then stopped as the man cowered from the angry eagle.

The two men stood up.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, we were his greatest success!" Schmidt taunted. Then he proceeded to peel the skin of his head, revealing a red skull.

"That's disgusting," Abbie muttered, walking over to the wolf which was leaning hard on Bucky's leg.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked quietly, a mix of reassuring, tired, terrified and serious.

"I hope we…" Abbie never finished her sentence. Sterben suddenly flew straight at her, and the wolf. Both of them growled at him, neither backed down. Sterben screeched at them furiously, it couldn't come any nearer to them, it was too far from Schmidt. Both she and the wolf attempted to attack it, but neither wanted to risk their lives, by jumping on to the safety bar to reach it. It flew back to Schmidt's shoulder, its beak and claw colour suddenly making a lot of sense.

"I'll be watching you two… carefully," The Eagle snarled. Abbie stopped in shock.

"Your… male?" She asked surprised. Erskine had said they'd all been opposite genders.

"Of course," Sterben laughed deep and cold, "Oh Abbie, you didn't think you knew everything there is about us. You know only a child's grasp, of our superior race. You wouldn't recognise one of our own. Even if you saw it with your own eyes, and heard it try to talk with your own ears."

Abbie then stopped. She slowly smiled. She understood what Sterben meant by that. She couldn't tell Steve yet; she needed more time to check. More importantly she had realised something Sterben hadn't, she had heard another soul-creature talk. She realised however it not in the conventional sense.

"Sterben, one doesn't need to hear them talk directly to realise they are soul-creatures, all it takes is for one to know someone... dangerously well," She grinned. Sterben looked at her like she was mad, which at this point she may actually be.

"You and your cat are deluded, Captain," Schmidt taunted, tossing his mask into the fire, "You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit we that we have left humanity behind! Unlike you, we embrace it proudly! Without fear!"

"Then how come you're running?" Steve asked, as the elevator doors shut on the red headed HYDRA leader, and the scientist.

As if by answer of irony, something big blew up above them, and below them. Steve noticed a door high above them. Everyone else looked a bit stunned, or in Abbie's case really happy about… something. He hit a bar to get their attention, even the wolf looked at him. He ushered them up the stairs, if he could get them across that beam, they'd be able to get out. He commanded, "Come on, let's go, Up!"

They all went up the stairs, Bucky and the wolf clambering behind Steve. Abbie leading the way. They ran to the beam. Steve helped Bucky over the beam.

"Let's go, one at a time," Steve told him. The wolf leapt on after Bucky, despite everyone's protests. The beam began to creak and fall. Both Bucky and the wolf ran and leapt on to the railing. Bucky actually hauled the wolf on to the platform, after he managed to climb over the bars himself.

"There's got to be a rope or something!" Bucky yelled across.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Steve urged him, hoping to get his friend to safety.

"No! Not without you!" Bucky yelled back desperately, stubbornly. The wolf howled. Abbie stiffened. It was eerily like the howl she heard earlier.

"Aw, hell!" Steve muttered, bending the metal bar.

"He can't be serious… You're not going to… I give up," Abbie muttered. She then saw the wolf looking at her, with the same kind of stubborn desperation that Bucky was displaying. She suddenly decided in that second, that it was enough for her to leap the gap, "Let's just do this."

She and Steve backed up, ran and leapt. Thanks to some miracle, or maybe powers, they made it. She landed sliding into the wolf, making them trip over each other. Meanwhile, she saw Steve and Bucky crash into each other. Both duos scrambled to their feet. Steve, kicked the door until it swung open. The cold night air hit them, but all four ran out, as the fire rose and sped towards the oxygen. Steve and Bucky slammed a door each against the inferno. They were on the roof.

"How do we get off?" Abbie yelled at Steve. Bucky supplied the answer by simply pointing at a lower roof, possibly the roof of the place that had housed the prisoners.

All four leapt together, the factory blowing up around them. Off the lower roof it was a smaller jump to the top of a truck, then a slide down the side.

"No bones broken?" Steve asked Bucky, both of whom were grinning like idiots. Adrenaline had kicked in.

"Not that I know off," His friend ginned.

"Let's never do that again," Abbie begged. The wolf panted next to her. Abbie grimaced, "I'm not keen on jumping fire; I think it singed my fur."

Both men laughed at the comment, it was obvious they were just glad to see each other.

"Whatever, that thing… man called you Abbie, it sounded a mouth-ful," Bucky commented, giggling from adrenaline.

"Oh, and what do you suggest James Buchanan Barnes?" Abbie smirked.

"I'll think of something," Bucky muttered.

"Let's go," Steve ordered, "I managed to get some soldiers to rally the others to fight their way out. If they made it, I said we'd meet them in the woods."

They walked to the woods, leaning heavily on each other, adrenaline ebbing from their overtired bodies. Neither rested though as there was a long walk ahead. Both Abbie and the Wolf trotted behind them dizzily. Behind them a rocket blasted off.


	4. 4 Well, I walk to the sound of scilence

**AN: So this is late. I have many really good reasons for that too. One, last week was my first week in uni. Two, I wanted to sort out some kinks with the bit coming up in this chapter, and further on. Three, I am ill, with a Nevertemptfatetwice/ Italianstrain/ freshersflu flu. **

**Ok, and here's another thing, I know I have got some other followers, or I think I have other followers to this story aside from one person. And while Cliffies is possibly the kindest reviewer ever, I wouldn't mind some more comments. I like to hear peoples theories, and thoughts, unless you put something really mean down, I am not going to put you down.**

**This chapter's titles comes from one of my all time favorite band's, and album's Some Nights by Fun.. The name of the song is Carry On, and in this case I recommend listening to the acoustic song, it suits this chapter more.**

**Trigger Warning: I honestly don't know if this is really necessary ,as if you have been in the exact same situation as Steve by the end of the chapter, wow. I recommend you make the fact you have frickin' daemon public. In all honesty, I just felt like there was something a bit dark about the last couple of pages. **

4 Well, I walk to the sounds of silence…

As it turns out, the others had made it, and were waiting for them in a clearing about two miles from the factory. Some people cheered when they came into view. The five men who Steve had elected to lead to charge ran up to the duo. At first he thought they were going to tell him someone was hurt or something equally bad. Then the entire group ran to Bucky, hugging him. Steve and Abbie stood there looking confused.

The wolf watched from a distance, so it was hard to see what it was thinking. If wolfs actually ever thought anything. Steve wondered if she'd leave. She was free.

"You're alive!" the man with a bowler hat yelled. Bucky smiled at the guy.

"Thank you god, you made it!" the black man grinned.

"You look like hell. However I am glad you are alive," the American-Japanese guy told him.

"We thought you were dead!" the British man scolded, which was ruined by the fact he was smiling.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes! Comment avez-vous survécu isolement?" the French man asked.

"Yep, I'm alive. I was a mess when Steve found me though, but I'm all good now," Bucky grinned. Steve frowned noticing the obvious lie, and apparently so did they.

"Right… as if flu simply leaves you in a place like that," the bowler hat guy retorted sarcastically.

"I'll live," Bucky responded, stubbornly. Steve knew none of them were going to back down, but he was glad, because knowing Bucky's stubborn ass, he was going to need it.

"Wait… How do you know them?" The bowler hat guy asked Bucky, indicating at Abbie and Steve.

"This is Steve," Bucky answered, before Steve could answer.

"The little guy from Brooklyn, you told us about?!" The bowler hat guy asked surprised.

"He's not very short; I thought you said he was 5ft2?" The British man ask confused, then looked at Steve. "Also you said you were Captain USA or something? I thought this Steve fellow couldn't enlist, because of an armada of reasons… do you have asthma?"

"I am Steve, I was 5ft2 and a really ill person until recently. Actually I was classed as disabled. I may have grown 10 inches since Bucky last saw me, and become a lot healthier. No, it wasn't a delayed growth spurt or anything. It was some weird experiment. I am also Captain America," Steve explained quickly.

"Who the hell is Captain America?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Captain America! My kid brother and sister watches that guy at the pictures! Yeah and that all American tiger or something," Bowler hat guy snorted. Steve looked at him awkwardly. Bowler hat guy gaped, "Oh crap. You really are that guy…"

"I'm a cougar, not a tiger. No stripes," Abbie muttered. She suddenly sniffed their asking.

"When I said don't do anything stupid while I was away… you do realise I meant it, right?" Bucky asked slightly confused, "Steve, what the hell happened while I was away and don't you dare say 'You joined the army!"

"Fine I'll tell you…" the other five men looked at him curiously too. Steve rolled his eyes, "…all of you. Just not right now, I want to know what is our status? Also how do you all know each other? Also is there a medic anywhere, I think a lot of these men are injured."

"We're down by thirty-six, and there are thirty injured, but there are about four hundred men here," the black man explained.

"We acquired three of HYDRA's tanks and 6 of their trucks," Bowler hat man cut in.

"There is very little if anything of the base left. Although we did see a very cool car leave and a something that looked like a rocket," the American-Japanese man shrugged.

"We also have obtained 63 weapons from Hydra, at least 35 are operational guns, 20 are these things that work like a grenades," the Englishman finished.

"While we are all trained in emergency first aid, there are no real medics. We've managed to stop most of the bleeding, and we've tried to clean out any open wounds, but it looks like we might lose more men," Bowler hat man explained.

"Put anyone with severe wounds in the tanks. This applies to anything that can easily get infected, or might need professional help. We have a long way to walk, mostly through enemy territory. In which case the injured should be the most protected," Abbie responded to that. All of them, wolf included, looked at her. Steve nodded for her to continue, "I think we should all take it in shifts to go in the trucks, or any available tanks and sleep, even though a lot of people probably don't want to be cooped up again, most of you probably haven't eaten in days and probably need a few hours' rest. It looks like we'll be moving slowly as there are a lot of us; therefore I estimate it'll take us ten hours to get back to camp.

"I think at least two of you seven, as the defacto leaders, should be on duty checking a) we're going the right way b) making sure everyone behaves. I recommend Bucky rests for a bit first, because god knows what he's gone through and you said something about the flu? Also like Steve, I want to know, how do you all know each other? And more importantly what are your names? I'm Abbie, by the way, I'm Steve's talking vaguely tame Cougar."

"First of all, I'm fine, and they were my cellmates in the factory, before isolation. I've known Dugan for a while though; we were captured together at Azzano. Schmidt thought if he put mixed groups in cells together, we'd all try to kill each other. This lot tried to briefly, but some stuff happened and they now all like each other, to a degree," Bucky explained briefly.

"By stuff happens, he means, he got the flu, became actually too ill to work, got beat up by our foreman. The foreman in question was in a let's say 'unfortunate accident', which we had nothing to do with, of course. Then he gets carted away to isolation. I'm Dum Dum' Dugan, by the way," Bowler hat man shook Steve's hand. He then added, "I agree with the talking cat, Bucky go to bed. Also where did the wolf come from?"

"She was in the room with me… I let her free, now I think she's following me, because she recognises me, I'm not sure," Bucky muttered staring at the wolf swaying slightly. Steve grabbed him before he fell. He turned to Steve and hissed, "I'm fine."

"I'm with Dugan and the Cougar. Barnes, you are not in any state to walk 30 plus miles. The name is James Montgomery Falsworth, Monty, pleased to finally you meet Steve Rogers, Bucky talks very highly of you. Although I must admit a slight issue here is I do not know where this camp is." The British man admitted. The black, and American-Japanese men nodded at this comment.

"I do, I think it would only be fair if I guide us back, as I have seen an aerial view of the route we're going," Steve offered.

"The 107 can help, Schmidt made us walk here from Azzano," Dum Dum offered.

"I can help-" Bucky began.

"Merde, Assez Bucky! Je tiers que vous dors premier. Je m'appelle Jaques Dernier," The French man offered his hand. Steve shook it smiling, he didn't know whether to be alarmed by the French man, or humoured by the fact Bucky was actually sulking.

"Yup, Barnes, your friend did just break into a maximum security hell hole for you. Probably risking his life, just for you to die, therefore you sleep first. Oh and call me Gabe," the black man nodded at Steve, then at Abbie.

"Get in a truck or I will punch you, Barnes. Also I'm also James, but call me Jim," The Asian American added.

"How the hell did I end up in a cage with three James' and the French variation," Dum Dum muttered.

"It's six against one. Truck," Steve ordered grinning. He pointed a thumb at a truck. He knew Bucky probably was in a lot of pain, but knew he could be as stubborn as a horse when he wanted to.

"Take her with you too. Even if she's wild, I think some rest may do her good too," Abbie slouched onto Steve, as the wolf walked to Bucky. Steve gave her a weird look; Abbie simply shook her head. _Not now, not here_.

"Fine, but wake me up soon. Then tell me the story about what you've been up to," Bucky grumbled, walking off to slouch in a truck grumbling at the wolf. It just looked back at him, sadly.

As soon as Bucky and the wolf were dealt with, Steve and Abbie gave out orders, and delegated jobs. They even installed some patrols around the group, to guard from Hydra or Nazi forces.

It took forty minutes, but eventually they got on the move. It was slow moving. Steve walked at the front with Abbie. The five men who had been Bucky's cellmates decided to always have one person with both of the two Brooklyn men, one with Bucky so he that didn't sneak off and actually slept. The other to keep Steve company, and so they could ask questions.

Steve learnt a lot about the men, like Morita's struggles post-Pearl Harbour and Dum Dum younger twelve year old twin brother and sister. He learnt that Bucky had told them a fair bit about Steve. (Honestly, he didn't know whether to uncomfortable by how much respect his friend had for him or humbled. He just knew the feelings were probably mutual.) Steve filled in any gaps in their education on his and Bucky's life story. He promised to tell them about his change, the USO tours and Captain America things after Bucky had woken up.

Bucky had insisted to his friends to let him have one of the three sniper guns, so that if they did need a sniper they'd have him. He did point out he was arguably the best sniper they had. Secretly though he felt safer, knowing he was armed. He slept with his head on the wolf, nearest the flap, with the gun at hand. A lot of people in the truck hadn't cared much about this. They told him he could keep those things as long as A) the wolf didn't try to eat them, or they'd kill it and B) Bucky didn't wake them up.

Bucky woke up after four hours and a half. He switched places with a small you man, who was practically sleep walking. He did actually look slightly better, so he joined Steve at the front. Steve didn't let him out of his eye sight.

Steve sent Bucky to round up his ex-cellmates and bring them to the front. Once there he told them his story, from the recruitment at the World expo, to the events of the last twelve hours. He however did exclude the detail of Abbie being his soul creature, as that he felt was a more personal detail, but promising silently to tell Bucky later.

"So I'm confused, are you a Captain?" Falsworth asked.

"Officially I'm a Captain, but I don't lead a team, and arguably I am a chorus girl, so when we get back I'll be lucky not to be shot for disobeying a direct order," Steve surmised glumly.

"But you also just saved 300 men, and destroyed an enemy base? Shouldn't you get a Medal of Honour for that?" Jim asked confused.

"He still broke the rules," Bucky muttered, looking at the floor, "At the least he'll get court-martialled for it. Why couldn't you have just listened to me, and not done anything stupid!?"

Bucky clipped his friend across the ear.

"Because quite honestly, I didn't think it was right abandoning you, all to die," Steve answered hotly, "I don't think I could live with myself, if I had let you die and could have stopped it."

This caused Bucky to look at him, angrily.

"Yeah and now you are probably going to die now, because of me. How do you think that makes me feel, Steve?" Bucky asked. His five ex-cellmates stepped back slightly to allow the two Brooklyn men to argue. During this, the wolf growled at Steve. Abbie snarled back at her in response. Bucky asked, "Why risk safety for me? I'm a nobody… you are this Captain America thing, you are kinda important."

"First of all, I'm sorry if I made you feel crap, but friend protection works both ways. If you have a problem with that, I'm sorry but you're my oldest friend, and you are not dying on me. I'm with you till the end of the line. To me you ain't nobody, you are my best friend, and to an extent my only family. Y'know what family means to me," Steve argued, he then turned to Bucky, "Don't for a second think I'll leave you, unless I have no choice."

"Fine, but know the feelings mutual. I just don't wanna see you dead; you're one of my only family members too," Bucky sighed, "But Steve if the odds are ever worse than this, and it's unclear if I'm alive, let me die there. I am not a martyr to take back under the flag, leave me where I fall; I'm a kid from Brooklyn, nothing more or less."

Steve looked like he wanted to argue, then he sighed, "Fine, but the same goes for me, if I fall don't look for me, I may be 'Captain America', but I'm still and always will be just a kid from Brooklyn too. Deal?"

"Deal," Bucky smiled sadly. He knew if one of them fell in this war, it be the end of them both.

"We should probably go back to the others," Steve sighed. Abbie had snarled the wolf, and the wolf's ears were back in submission.

Only Gabe was left when they came back, the others had gone to do some rounds. They continued walking for half an hour, it was still pretty dark, but birds were chirping. Gabe changed with Falsworth so they began to argue the merits of Baseball and Cricket.

Abbie had taken up talking to the wolf to everyone's bemusement. Abbie argued she could have a 'new' best friend even if it was just a 'wolf'. Steve noticed her emphasis on the two words, raising his brows, but she simply shook her head.

"Not that I dislike water, it's just its cold and wet, and feels bleh," Abbie grumbled, before continuing, "But you may like the rain. It is peaceful, and it's nice to curl up on a pile of blankets next to… someone and sleep. The wind is fun though, you can run around in it and your hair goes everywhere…"

"…I'm not saying Cricket couldn't possibly be fun, but it isn't easy to understand. I mean what are the boundaries?" Bucky asked.

"We don't have any!" Falsworth laughed, "I must admit however Baseball does sound a lot like rounders… it's a game children play. Why do you drop your bat? You can use it as an extension to hit the base with?"

"What's rounders?" Steve asked, and then added, "But surely the bat must weigh you down? Why is your bat shaped like a plank? Do they hit kids with them or something?"

"…But my favourite weather is the sun. It's so hopeful and happy and warm, and when it's out it makes my fur feel soft and shiny and nice," Abbie nattered away to the wolf; who was just looking at her, eyes wide, "Steve wants to find out if I like snow. He thinks it's one of the more fun weathers, but he still prefers the sun. He explained to me some fun memory about him and Bucky sledging in some central park…

The wolf then noticed something small and round on the floor. She walked cautiously to it. Abbie stopped talking, following her, ready to pounce if something exploded. The thing looked green. The wolf walked back to her place beside. The wolf nudged his leg, with her head.

"But you guys can have matches that last days… Oh, what's up?" Bucky stopped ranting, and turned to the wolf. She simply trotted to the green round thing. Bucky walked with the wolf. He looked at what she found. He looked up and grinned at the wolf. She butted her head against his hand. "You really are a clever dame, aren't you? Steve, can we stop?"

"Yeah, I wanted to soon anyway," Steve walked to him. Falsworth wasn't far behind.

"Pssh, you said that half an hour ago. Non super soldiers are tired," Bucky complained, even though being able to tell his friend off in person was giving him strength.

"Why right here though?" Steve asked.

"'Cause, apples," Bucky held up the round fruit grinning, and pointed up with his sniper rifle. Steve looked up. They were standing sure enough under an apple tree, full of apples.

"Steve, I found a stream… and more apples," Abbie grinned. They followed her. Sure enough, there was a tiny stream, and three more apple trees.

Soon they had gotten everyone to stop. Those who needed to go, went. Those who were thirsty had a drink in groups of five; it was only a tiny river after all. Soon Bucky, Steve, Abbie, The wolf and the ex-cellmates got to work distributing Apples. The sick and weak were the first to eat, in fear of a shortage, but it soon became very clear there were enough Apples for everyone. Some spares were shoved in an empty crate, and put in the back of a truck. They sat down for forty-five minutes, all in better moods, knowing they had food in their bellies, even if it was just apples.

Suddenly men began to yell at something. The seven men who were unofficially in charge, all launched to they're feet to see what was going on, afraid HYDRA had found them. Suddenly the wolf, who had been sitting on a massive stone above Bucky stood up too, and began to howl. Abbie snapped her head around at that, and simply stared at the wolf for a few moments. So much so she nearly missed what they were all making noise at.

It was the sun, dawn had broken. To all the prisoners, even the injured that had come up to see what was going on, it was like chains were being melted off. Sure, they'd all been relieved to leave the base, but it wasn't until they saw that beautiful, scarlet, amber, golden orb did they acknowledge they were free.

"Wahoo!" DumDum cheered.

Some of the other men joined in. Bucky simply stared at the sun looking watery eyed and happy. The wolf howled above him, happily. They had been in isolation; no sun had even blinked at them in their personal hell space. Abbie turned to Steve.

"I think the wolf's in shock. Do you think it's ever seen the sun before?" Abbie asked.

"Probably, I mean it must have been free before. It didn't look like it was born in captivity," Steve looked at the howling creature above his teary eyed friend.

"But it does seem to follow Bucky like a child, and it did 'report' back to him, when it found the apple. Maybe they did something that destroyed it sense of self, or maybe it was there for so long, I mean Bucky was out when it arrived, doesn't mean they caught it then. Maybe it was in captivity for so long, it can't remember the sun." Abbie muttered.

"Good theory… poor wolf. I mean Bucky can't remember much about it, so we can't ask him," Steve murmured, "I feel sorry for them. Bucky's going to be devastated if it leaves, or when he has to let it go. He's awfully protective of it, like he's sworn to protect it for some reason."

Abbie's eyes widened momentarily. Did Steve suspect the same as she did?

"That's not my only theory, I have another… I'm not sure I like it… but it's possible," She whispered nervously.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Not here. Later," Abbie warned, shaking her head, looking afraid. Steve raised an eyebrow at her. He did however agree with Abbie, there was something a little bit mysterious about the wolf.

Abbie turned fully to the wolf, who was howling at the sun. At the beginning of the next long howl she joined in with her cougar-scream. Many people turned to look at the two loud creatures.

The wolf paused looking at Abbie, then she smiled. It was weird, but all seven men beneath her, especially Bucky, would swear it. She joined back in with a long howl, making an oddly brave and comforting noise. Eventually they died down. The last two to turn away were Steve and Bucky.

"Not far left… Let's see if we can be back for lunch," Steve grinned, standing up. It took less time to get ready this time. They were plodding along again, tired but hopeful, only twenty minutes later.

The final stretch felt shorter. While Bucky and Dum Dum were leading, Steve and Abbie did a rotation of the troupes, chatting to a few, smiling politely, and discussing safety with his watchmen, drivers and the other 'leaders'.

Once the camp came into view, the pace became faster. The six ex-cell mates all came to the front, with Steve leading them in. The Wolf and Bucky were on his left, with Abbie and Morita on his right. Soldiers hurried towards them in shock, some yelling in shock, then triumph. They stopped however at the barrier, which someone raised, making a pathway of clapping and cheering men. Abbie looked ahead trying to not think about the surrounding people, while the wolf next to her and Bucky, walked on, looking around distrustfully.

Steve saw Bucky walk rigidly next to him, probably deciding how best to get Steve from being court-martialled, holding his gun steadily, hand slightly too close to the catch. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Steve smiled, despite himself, slapping Bucky's shoulder in a friendly way to discourage him from shooting someone. Steve hoped he got the message across, because if Bucky did shoot the Colonel on the event Steve was arrested; Steve doubted anyone would worry twice about dragging Bucky, wolf or not, to the post.

Steve spotted the Colonel and Peggy and walked straight up to them. He noticed Bucky hadn't moved his hand from the release. He knew the other five cell mates also held their weapons in a way that wasn't friendly, just none as much as Bucky.

He also noticed they were beginning to get swarmed by people, and he worried about the Abbie. While he saluted, Abbie bowed her head in respect, which was her salute. The wolf growled quietly at the Colonel. She looked scared and there was a sort of detachment in her eye.

"Some of these men need medical attention," Steve told the colonel, who simply looked at the organised chaos around him. Some men ran forward to the tanks and helped off the injured who had been sitting on the side in preparation to be treated immediately. Steve added, "Abbie and I would like to surrender ourselves for disciplinary action."

Bucky looked at the Colonel trying to look polite and threatening, while the simply wolf drew her teeth back, and growled louder. Steve vaguely wondered if it thought Phillips was about to hurt her.

"That won't be necessary," The colonel, Abbie and Steve looked at each other in shock. Bucky, and weirdly the wolf, relaxed immediately. The colonel gave him the hint of a smile.

"Yes sir," Steve smiled. Abbie grinned. She was almost leaping up and down, but the hundreds of men around her might touch her if she did that, then they'd be in another fire.

Turning around to go back to his quarters, Colonel Phillips asked Peggy, "Faith, huh?"

She waked to him. She looked like she wanted to say something, then she clench her jaw and sternly told him, "You're late."

Despite this she smiled. He pulled out his busted transmitter, it had got shot by a hydra agent.

"Couldn't call my ride," He told her smoothly. They smiled at each other for a moment. Man, she was a very pretty dame. He vaguely wondered if this put him on the dancing short list.

"Where did the wolf come from?" Peggy asked.

"I'm not sure; Sergeant Barnes liberated it, when we liberated him." Steve admitted. Something then struck him, why was the wolf in the same room as Bucky?

Suddenly Bucky called out, "Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America and the American Cougar!"

People cheered wildly for him and Abbie. They looked around in awe as these amazing, brave, soldiers clapped for them. Bucky clapped too smiling, before scrunching his face slightly in pain. Abbie laughed in shock, they'd given her and the wolf, who was limping slightly, a wide enough berth so that they could run around excitedly, chasing one another, cheering and howling respectively. Peggy stared at him, and he could feel himself blush, she was so beautiful.

Yeah, this felt so much better than a crappy stage show. Finally he had actually helped. People had cheered before, but after 18 months of trying he'd finally helped.

After two minutes they stopped, and dispersed to help the wounded. Peggy helped Steve and the rest of his new friends send Bucky to a sanatorium staff member. He eventually relented, but asked could he keep the wolf, so Peggy went to see if that could be arranged. Steve sent the men to help with the wounded. Dum Dum stayed with Steve, to heavy arm Bucky back if he tried to leave. The wolf had collapsed next to Bucky, who had closed his eyes. Both looked as tired and in painas when Steve had found them. Steve couldn't help wonder how long had his friend been in pain. He nearly missed Dum Dum sentence, he was so wrapped in my thoughts.

"Wow you girls, well I'll be damned. Neither of you had to walk that far, but you did it," Dum Dum grinned at the two animals.

"Yes, because risking captivity isn't a problem," Abbie's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well you didn't even have to come, though," Dum Dum grinned at her. Steve breathed in deeply.

"And leave Steve to fight HYDRA on his own. He'd still be there, if I wasn't," She told Dum Dum.

"Maybe, but you were very brave," Dum Dum went to pet her head, she swerved out of the way.

"I don't like being touched by people other than Steve, sorry," Abbie snarled slightly, in fear. She and Steve still had nightmares of that time the Soldier had dragged her away. Steve pulled her slightly closer to him. Dum Dum looked at them for a moment. If he suspected anything he didn't show it, as he turned his attention to the wolf.

"You were brave too, weren't you girl. God knows' what they did to you," Dum Dum bent down, and went to scratch the wolf by the ear.

It was as though he had electrocuted her and she bolted up, snarling fiercely. At the very same second, Bucky lurched out of his sleep fully awake. He looked around looking panicked.

"What the god… Wolf! What are you doing to the wolf? Let her go!" Bucky panicked. DumDum looked from Steve to Bucky. Steve and Abbie were staring, shocked and unresponsive between Bucky and the wolf, so Dum Dum answered.

"Um… I went to scratch the wolf's ear, but you both freaked out, so I won't..." Dum Dum spluttered confused. These two men were mighty protective of their pets. What did they do to pets in Brooklyn?

"I think it triggered something, sorry," Bucky looked down at the wolf stroking her fur. Then he pulled her closer to him, subconsciously. He turned to his best friend and the cougar, "Hey, you alright?"

Steve and Abbie couldn't reply. It hadn't been the almost in sync lurch the wolf and Bucky at Dugan's touch of the former that had freaked them out. Although, Abbie was convinced of her theory now. No, as the wolf had moved away it had let out an almost inaudible 'No! Bucky…'.

How could this wolf talk? If it could talk, why hadn't it said anything… Why hadn't Bucky said anything about the wolf talking? What if it was doing this to protect something… or someone?

Everything slid into place for Steve, but the image just couldn't sit right with him. In the back of his mind, he remembered the agony, the tearing. Nobody should ever go through that… Especially not him… Oh Jesus… A part of him wanted to reach out, another part of him was terrified, repulsed, at both of them. Skulls words echoed in his head… _we have left humanity behind._

Unless it wasn't a wolf… He swallowed hard, remembering the room full of cages. He slowly turned to look at Abbie… But who…? What if…? There had only been one other person in the room, aside from the wolf… and that person had never been less than few metres from the wolf. No! NO!

Abbie turned to him, eyes reflecting his, filled with fear. He realised with a sickening fear why Abbie had talked to the Wolf, and what her theory was. She had realised it before him, because 'it takes one to know one'. It was twisted, and it made Steve want to vomit.

"Hello Captain Rogers and Abbie? Steve? Abbie? Steve? Steve!" Steve felt his best friend shake him. Steve tried to cover his sickened shock.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly, trying to conceal his terror. Steve kept his eyes firmly on the floor. He couldn't even look at him right now

"You two, look like you've just seen a ghost." He told them. He looked at Steve hard analysing him. Steve finally looked at Bucky… aside from looking skinnier, he still looked like his Bucky. Except his eyes, they looked older, more haunted, darker, and, of course, the wolf.

"Ok, lads, you lot are creeping me out. See ya later." Dum Dum told them, leaving.

"Are you alright, Steve?" Bucky asked. Steve wanted to cry, 'cause Bucky always put Steve above himself. He wanted, more than anything, to hug his friend, and apologise for the hell he'd been through. It was his fault after all… But he couldn't here, too exposed, and Bucky would shut down emotionally, faster than a hare.

"What, yeah? Abbie and I are going to go and help the wounded," They needed to talk, soon. They sprung up. Suddenly a pale hand caught his sleeve. He turned to see Bucky looking at him lost, the wolf had her head cocked to a side, looking at him and Abbie.

"Oh um, Steve?" Bucky asked suddenly shy, "I was wondering could you guys stay with us, I mean me… The wolf can go, if she has to."

Steve then remembered Bucky's fear of doctor's surgeries. No doubt this fear had increased since… He clenched his teeth in anger. If he ever, ever found that snivelling little rodent of a man, he'd-

"Of course, and the wolf can stay," Steve smiled, sitting back down feeling a little selfish. Right now his friend needed him. He added, "I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks," Bucky murmured. They sat in silence for a few minutes, tension and loss for words between them building. They both had so much to say, and not enough at the same time.

Suddenly, both men blurted out, "Are you okay?"

This made both men laugh, because despite it all they were still them, and forever putting the other first. Once they began they couldn't stop though. They still were laughing when Peggy came back.

Once they'd sobered up, she told Bucky the wolf could come in, but its legs had to be cleaned. Bucky was then given a bucket of soapy lukewarm water, and he quickly washed down the wolf, before taking extra care on its paws. By the time he was done, he as being called in. During this time Steve went to see if he could help, but it was all being dealt with. He went to see Colonel Philips and gave him a list of the dead, and a full recount of what he'd seen. He then went back to sitting in the bustling waiting area of the sanatorium. After half an hour, Bucky came out grumbling.

"S'up?" Steve asked.

"I have to stay the night," Bucky muttered.

"What? Why?" Steve asked, trying to sound surprised.

"I have many severe problems apparently," Bucky moaned. _So do we_, Steve mused glumly.

"I'll stay with you for a bit." Steve offered, instead. So Steve and Abbie sat with Bucky and the wolf in the sanatorium together, and talked. Nothing heavy, just chatter about the USO tour. Eventually they left Bucky snoring, quietly. The wolf had sat beneath the bed watching them.

They decided it was too early to sneak off, so they went to the mess, and grabbed some broth. Bucky's ex-cellmates dragged them to their table, which was new. They were used to being alone. Apparently the five men, were now used to Abbie, and didn't see her as a threat.

Steve told them about Bucky's condition, and then they moved to happier topics. Still, there was an underlying tension. Steve guessed Dum Dum had told them about his and Bucky's freak out, and were worried for his mentality. Steve hoped Bucky would listen to him, and that he wouldn't get locked up.

After their meal, they excused themselves and went back to the sanatorium. Bucky was awake again, having just eaten. He still looked sick, so they didn't tell him about their theory, or Abbie. They spoke softly for a bit, discussing Yankees matches and other trivial things. They chatted until he fell asleep again. They eventually left Bucky in the sanatorium, with the wolf lying dutifully under his bed.

It wasn't until they themselves had retired to their own tent, did Steve and Abbie discuss their fears. Only then when it was the dead of night, did they say anything to the other. They were sitting on their sleeping mat, both staring at the entrance to the tent. Steve had his arms folded around Abbie, protectively.

"Steve, I don't think she's a wolf," Abbie muttered, sad.

"I don't think she is either," Steve swallowed, worried.

"Can you remember what Erskine said about Zola and his 'patients'; he too was trying to create a super soldier? And that they too were spawning soul-creatures. We thought he'd stopped, but what if he didn't? What if he had some of Erskine's notes? I mean there were A LOT of cages in that room, especially if Erskine left them three years ago. They were different shapes too. What if…?" Abbie asked, nervous.

"Yeah, but there was only one other person in the room with…" Steve muttered. His throat dried, "…But Bucky hasn't changed, I mean physically."

"Yet, he did look mighty pale. What's more the she-wolf, when he freed her, she didn't attack him, if she'd been wild she would have. Actually, I noticed almost as soon as they touched he seemed to look calmer and more level headed, so did the wolf. Another thing Steve, she tripped and I caught her, it didn't feel like when I accidentally touch anything living. It felt too natural… it felt right that I protect this wolf, like I was protecting a sister or a friend. Also when Sterben was taunting us, he told me I wouldn't recognise one even if it hadn't spoken yet. They knew, she was a Soul-Creature, and they used that against me. The thing was by that point I had worked it out. She had spoken to me…" Abbie paused, wondering whether she should tell Steve. Deciding it was insane, she simply continued with: "…She's a very expressive creature for a wolf."

"Also neither she nor Bucky have been further than a few metres from each other, even when Bucky was on the beam. Can you remember when Dugan touched the wolf; Bucky freaked out about the wolf… When that soldier... grabbed you, all I could think was you, everything in me pulled towards you. It's like I can't be in control until I know you are safe," Steve admitted, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Abbie nuzzled his neck. She'd felt similarly. As soon as she'd been grabbed, it was like a line inside her body had pulled, wanted nothing more than to be safe, next Steve.

"Can you imagine what it must have been like for him? He said they did stuff to her. He must have thought he was going mad, wanting to protect a wolf, and hearing it talk… She must have realised this, so she kept quiet, and I wonder through how much? She did that to protect him… and his sanity. She knew at the time, the truth would hurt more. The worst part is Steve: Despite this, I think he could have accepted it, had someone just told him, and not just tortured them," Abbie murmured. Steve pulled her closer.

Her voice broke as she continued, "Steve, Oh god, I just realised, I was right. Today was the first time she'd been in the sun, to know true freedom, light and happiness. She reacted as she did, because she was scared. Then she must have realised what it was from Bucky's memories, and wanted to say: 'Here I am, free', but was unable to, so she howled."

"The guys, said that everyone else who had been sent to isolation, died," Steve added soberly. "What if they didn't die, just they didn't have the strength to continue? After their soul-creature appeared. Or what if worse HYDRA killed the soul-creatures?"

"Or worse: from what I understand of your memories, there were not many in the army that particularly didn't think like thugs. Erskine said the serum amplified the inside on the outside, like with Schmidt's Red skull. What if when most came too, they had somehow been changed into something else. Then, they killed their soul-creature purely by accident," Abbie explained terrified. She then reassured Steve, who looked terrified, "Bucky isn't a thug, you told me you went to Art college together. If the war hadn't happened you'd have probably both become artists, or colourists or something."

"In all honesty Abbie, I don't even think Bucky was that far in, for him to become a super-soldier like me," Steve murmured, hoping beyond all hope he was right.

"What if it's only one compound of the serum? Like the bit that gives a better metabolism or increases speed…" Abbie murmured.

"We'll talk to Bucky when he's better," Steve murmured, pulling his soul-cougar close. He didn't want to think of all the horrific things that evil scientist had done to his friend, or Bucky's soul-wolf. It was times like these he was glad he wasn't alone, and he had Abbie.

They stayed like that for a long while. Both were horrified at what they had uncovered, but despite this both felt slightly less alone. Sure before there had been Schmidt and Sterben, but since the latter was weirdly male, that thought wasn't very comforting. Neither man nor cougar said it out loud, but for the first time in a long time, however selfish, they felt like they weren't the only people of their kind. Despite everything, honestly facing the struggles ahead, however daunting, seemed much more likable when with a friend.


End file.
